Cursed sion, Moon's Love
by archangel7431
Summary: War is coming. Artemis and her family are desperately searching for a way to survive the war. An ancient prophecy is found. Who is the Cursed One? Who is the nature's primordial? What choice does she make? Who should be sacrificed to attain victory?
1. Maeonian Drakon

**I am rewriting this as I couldn't believe I wrote this much rubbish.** **Anyway, this is my best yet. But I won't rewrite again and make you all read this again. I will try not to make mistakes.**

 **1**

Artemis, the Goddess of the hunt and moon among many other things was not having a good day.

Even saying she was not having a good day was an understatement. Her hunters had been running for what seemed like almost an entire day. Tired and exhausted after a fight with the Drakons, for what seemed like a week's battle had wanted them to find a safe haven and rest. But the drakon following them was relentless. Not that it hasn't got a reason...

Her hunt had become very big and actually accounted to about seven hundred but now only twenty seven participated in the hunt with her. Others wanted a normal life, and hence had left. They thought of immortality as a curse and they wished for old age. The old Artemis would have killed her hunters for even thinking about settling down, but she had learned a lot more in the last seven thousand years than she had in her first half of her life.

Yes, it should be said that during her first life she had every reason to come across as prude. Her opinion was black and white. Men dominated the world. They pillaged villages, waged wars, raped women and showed no respect for anyone of the other sex. And the women suffered, a lot.

About seven thousand years ago, it had all changed and the world is now dominated by women. World War III and IV had occurred not much later after this ascension which has stopped the growth of the mortals' technology. Although Artemis had thought that women were the fairer sex, the oppressed one, the female race had proven her wrong. They had already proven that they could be as vile as men, if given opportunity.

She had found that the male domination officially started because of the imbalance in the Olympian Council when her aunt Hestia gave up her throne for Dionysus, her brother who have nothing in common with her except for their father. To this date she still doesn't understand why he was given that position. Anyway, the number of males in the council exceeded that of females. This official male domination in the council had an immediate effect on the mortals. Men started to think that they were the superior ones. Their counterparts being used as bargaining chips and currency among the wealthier. Roughly seven thousand years after Hestia gave up her throne, the balance was once again disturbed, but this time in favour of the females.

Dionysus had asked his father Zeus to take away his throne in exchange for lifting his punishment after the War of Monsters. He wanted to spend more time with his wife, Ariadne. He even promised to be at Camp Half-Blood to fulfill the rest of his punishment as long as Ariadne was with him. That was the only good thing he had ever done, in her opinion. This also caused her to think about his love for his wife. Perhaps, not all men were too vile like... Never mind.

Anyway, when Dionysus was removed, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, minor goddess of Architecture, battle planning and war strategy, was appointed as the 14th Olympian, seeing as Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia had been reinstated as Olympians after the Second Giant War. Annabeth was made a goddess after the war with Tartarus which was the most brutal war of **the Olympic Wars. The Second Titan War, The Second Giant War and The War with The Pit (also called the War of Monsters).** She was made a goddess not only because of her heroic actions in these wars, but also because of her mother's judgement as a possible asset for Olympus' future.

Although in Artemis' opinion, Athena was scared of the girl committing suicide. Near the end of the last war, she was brutally raped by her then boyfriend, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Her mother thought that immortality could take away her pain, and she was right. She has moved on from that painful memory and has married after about 800 years. Her husband, Mike Jason, a son of Vulcan, was made an immortal to be with her as long as she lives. Although she has been a kind one among goddesses, Artemis could see that she held a grudge against demigods, especially Romans. It was not that noticeable but it hadn't escaped Artemis. Maybe it was just her seeing things but Artemis could see that Annabeth, unlike her fellow gods who were turned after the Olympic Wars, was distant from demigods. Artemis guessed it was a bit of hubris and Athena's anger against Romans.

The female dominance in the Council and world affected many Olympians but none greater than Athena herself. Pallas Athena is the daughter of Métis, Titaness of wisdom and Zeus, the Olympian King and the Lord of the Skies. The goddess of Wisdom, Knowledge and War seems to hate all male demigods after the rape of her daughter and a particular...incident.

She had made peace with Poseidon after centuries of squabble. She quite liked the demigod daughters of Poseidon. There are only two of them actually and they are both in the Hunt. She usually ignores Poseidon's demigod son and her own sons. Although, Artemis suspect it is to prevent another hurt to her heart after what Alex inflicted.

When the dominance in the society changed in favour of women, it was necessary for a physical dominance of females in the Olympic Council and so Hecate, daughter of Perses, Titan of destruction, and Asteria, Titaness of nocturnal oracles and falling stars, was crowned as the 15th Olympian. It is not known what happened as Hecate usually didn't differentiate between males and females in the past, but after the dawn of the Age of Women, she started ignoring the prayers of her sons and began to treat them like they didn't exist. She also began to become more hostile towards men in general, both mortal and immortal alike and would likely have vaporized many men if not for the Ancient Laws which were also re-written seven thousand years ago. She still tries to hurt as many men as possible, though. She doesn't trust her own father.

But what surprised all the gods who saw all these changes was the change of Phoebe Artemis, daughter of Leto, Titaness of Womanly demure and Motherhood, and Zeus. They were very surprised to see that the change in her was...nothing. She acted as if nothing in her changed and her killing of men without reason also lessened very much. She still didn't like men very much and has not been married to one even with her lesser tendency to turn males to jackalopes, but she does refrain from killing them.

Artemis couldn't help but laugh at the expression that was on her fellow Olympians' faces at the time when she asked her father, Zeus, to make the hunt open for all virgins, as she was their patron. When asked whether it wasn't already so, she had replied that the hunt was till now open for only female virgins and she wanted it to be extended over to the male ones too. Even Athena looked dumbfounded that she hadn't thought about it like that. When Zeus asked her why, her answer was that it was a suggestion by a certain someone. When further questioned, she did not answer. It was because the suggestion was placed before her by a man many years before and while he may be a rapist; his suggestion was not a bad one. It was necessary now under the circumstances.

Women had started to act like men so much that it disgusted Artemis to call herself a woman. They were one of the reasons for the World Wars that shook the world recently, just like their counterparts in the past. She also saw how many mothers now began to shun their sons and favour their daughters. Women began to cheat when they saw that their husbands were not enough, like men had done in their golden age. Their husbands started to suffer their "better" one's abuse and were unable to do anything. Boys were often used to do all hard jobs, both outside and inside the house while their sisters and mother sat on a lounge and entertained themselves. Some women were very sadistic and often experimented on their sons and husbands. It was like men were paying for the mistakes that were committed on their counter parts during their golden age by their ancestors. While the women in the past were allowed to cry and shed their pain and agony in the form of tears as men found it amusing, the men in the new age did not have that luxury. They were not allowed to cry and would often be insulted like "look how weak you are", "look how pathetic you are", etc.

Women would not allow men to cry as it ruined their good wife and good mother reputation although all was becoming the same. Mortal laws were bent in favour of women and men complaining about their wives soon found themselves either in cold, dark dungeons waiting to be punished each day or on their way to the underworld. The Golden Age of Women had begun to become a hell on earth for men as it had been for women in the past.

The male demigods got the hardest blow. Even though the Ancient Laws has been re-written such that every immortal parent has to visit his/her child each month, instead of never, till the age of 17, it was still limited as they had to attend to their duties. Also, it had been made into the Law so as not to have siblings of same parents as had been the case of Thalia Grace, the minor Goddess of the Hunt and Jason Grace, the lieutenant to his father Zeus, unless they are twin siblings. This was one of the main reasons male demigods were hated by their mothers.

After the demigod has been born into this world, the god's visit will be limited to once in a month. Also, when he visited, the attention would only be given to their sons and to provide them with sufficient knowledge to keep them safe. The mother often felt neglected and framed her son for his inability to protect himself so that it robs her of the attention of the god that should have stayed with her. It also did not help that gods are amazing lovers in bed. Artemis could not yet decide that men are saints, but she does now recognize that males and females alike are capable of both evil and great things. Like in the Age of men, there are a few women out there who are not like the rest but they make up only a meagre population.

Artemis was delighted when she was approached by her hunters, who she considered her daughters but never called them, asking her to do something so that their fates in the Age of Men would not be imparted to any other person. When she discussed her own thoughts about the domain of virginity with them, they were the ones to introduce the idea of allowing virgin males into the hunt so as to offer them a home as The Hunt has been for them for centuries. After passing a truth test, courtesy of her now officially accepted younger twin brother, of course. They said that they could provide both sides of humanity with a home and could make each sex respect the other. Artemis, too, had considered this idea at first, but after thinking that her hunters would not accept it, she had left it. Now, with the support of her hunters, she knew that she could move forward with the idea.

The council did not put up much resistance to this suggestion as they believed that Artemis could handle it. The objections were only made by Athena, Annabeth and Hecate. Artemis started confronting many boys about this offer after a few centuries after the Dawn of the Age of Women. Most were more than ready to join, so they could die an earlier, quick death. Artemis is quite known for her hatred for men, after all. They believed that it had been a suggestion to kill them easily. But they were quite surprised when the hunters offered them food. It was the first time when any female was anything with them other than being angry and/or disappointed. So, at first they thought that something must be wrong with the food and refuse to accept food for a day. After much encouragement from the younger members of the Hunt, they touched the food and they nearly crushed the younger hunters in a hug saying "Thank you, Thank You" again and again. The younger hunters were the key to increasing the trust of the boys who were weary of the older hunters. Slowly, with time, they all became one big family with Artemis as the loving mother. She found that she liked being a mother as much as she likes being a huntress. The ages of the hunters also changed from 15 to 18. Unable to part with her adopted sons, Artemis placed her blessing of hunters to impart them immortality.

The problems started when the hunters slowly began falling in love with the suffering men and to ensure that they could have happiness at least once. It was the ultimate form of love, to provide happiness to the one you love, in their minds. Of course, they didn't outright talk to Artemis about this. They still feared her rage. Although many had such wishes, none were brave enough to face their "mother" or "mistress" depending on each hunter's perspectives. Eventually, Thalia Grace , the then newly made goddess could not wait any longer added to the fact that she could not technically die, only reform (which wasn't very painful as now Tartarus is an ally) went to talk to her mistress about this. Artemis, at first, was enraged and was ready to draw her weapon and kill her lieutenant. The only thing that stopped her was a promise, to think before she acted, to a friend. Unknown to Thalia, that promise was the key to the approval by Artemis and her following suggestion of this in Winter solstice meeting on Olympus.

After getting approval from the council, Zeus decided to ask River Styx to withhold their vows as their vows were essentially made to him, as Artemis made hers to him. Styx was not pleased but saying that she was asked this as a favour by someone close to her, she accepted it.

After this, Thalia was the first to get married to Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, Ghost King and Hades' lieutenant, after pulling him out of his depression of being cheated by his girlfriend a few decades back. He had once tried to be a homosexual but it didn't work out, so he had dated about seven times with the same results-they dumped him saying that he was not very exciting. This depression was also added by the betrayal of a then certain friend of his and had joined the Hunt to remain close to his only friend, Thalia.

Thalia, for years, tried everything she could to make him fall in love with her but eventually she got irritated and proposed to him herself saying, "If you are afraid of asking, Death breath, then fine. I will ask. Nico, I love you and I would like to know your response. If you love me as well, I would like to marry you."

Well after that they were quickly married, after a quick review of what he would undergo if he hurts her from Artemis and her hunters. After Thalia's marriage, it seemed that the hunters were just waiting for a catalyst and started flying away from home, metaphorically of course. Some of their husbands wanted a quiet city life and many hunters moved into cities. They never quit, but provided shelter whenever the Hunt was in town. Artemis moved with the now remaining hunters and occasionally their spouses, if any, through the wilderness hunting animals, living in the forest and killing those monsters that have not been part of and have not agreed to the treaty and attacking demigods (children of an immortal and a mortal).

The treaty was that... Artemis was pulled out of her thoughts by the scream of her hunter, Cassandra, daughter of Mars. She was hit across the chest by the drakon's tail. She was thrown through the air and hit a tree. Artemis looked around; they have arrived where they could fight the drakon with more advantage in their present area- the beach, more precisely Montauk beach. They were in a clearing between the sea and the forest through which they had been running. The sea was majestic and calm. The tides were high due to the full moon and the presence of the Moon Goddess. Artemis felt that if they could ever hope to defeat the drakon anywhere in the state, it was clearly here.

The drakon that had been following them all day and night was a Maeonian drakon. Yes, a Maeonian drakon, not the Father Maeonian drakon, whom Damasen had been cursed to kill every day. If it was him, then they would have been in bigger trouble than now. They have been running from a daughter of the original Maeonian drakon. The reason for running towards the sea was that now all drakons could be killed or dispersed to golden dust, you choose it, only by a certain group of people. For example, Lydian drakons could only be killed by someone of war, preferably a child of Mars, Aethiopian drakon by someone of the sky and Maeonian drakons by someone of the sea. It hadn't been like this in the ancient times. A lot has changed after that peace treaty and The First Council of Immortals. Here, Artemis hoped that they could fight the drakon as her uncle could help his daughter, Andromeda more easily and she would be more powerful near sea water.

The drakon was almost the same as her father. Artemis has not met the father but has heard stories about the similarities between him and his children. Her hide was dappled green and yellow, like sunlight through a forest canopy. Its reptilian eyes were a shade of green like most of the children of sea had, but it was more intense than most of theirs. The only ones Artemis has ever seen in her entire life and she had seen a lot, whose could be as intense sea-green as the drakon's are Poseidon's, Pontus and Oceanus. Artemis would have said that Maeonian drakons are regal and amazing monsters, were it not for the fact that one was about to kill her hunters. She was easily as long as a subway train. Her massive talons dug into the mud as she pulled herself forward, her tail whipping from side to side. The drakon hissed, spitting jets of green poison that smoked on sandy ground and set the sand on fire, filling the air with the scent of fresh pine and ginger. The monster even smelled good. Like most drakons, she was wingless, longer, and more snakelike than a dragon.

As Artemis looked, the drakon transformed into a woman. After the treaty and The Council, monsters have been blessed to take a human form, if needed. She was in her mid-thirties. She was obviously crying, while trying to look as if she wasn't. She was wearing a simple shirt and pants. Nothing more could be seen as the night has fallen and the reign of Nyx, Primordial of Night, gave monsters advantage. She seemed to be searching for something...or someone. Her face hardened when she saw who was behind Artemis-Andromeda, daughter of Poseidon, who was currently exhausted and cowering behind her. As the drakon's eyes swept around and looked upon the weariness and exhaustion of the hunters, she had a face, the face of a kind mother. Artemis knew that look, it was the look of a mother, the untainted mother who loved all her children equally, someone like Sally Jackson, who loved both her son and daughter equally, even when they were in the Age of Men and her son was the greatest hero in the Mythological world. The drakon's eyes found Artemis and she bowed.

Artemis was surprised with such a gesture. After the treaty, the monsters had claimed that they would bow to no one anymore-not gods, titans, primordials or even **Chaos**. They had chosen to bow to only those who earned their respect. And if the daughter of a powerful drakon were bowing to her, even after what has been afflicted to her, one cannot blame Artemis for being surprised.

Artemis asked, "Why do you bow to me?"

"My Lord respects you along with Lady Hestia among you Gods. Anyone who has his respect is worth of my submission. You know that he won't just respect someone because of their power."

Well, that is odd. Considering who her Lord is.

The drakon pulled Artemis out of her thoughts. "Lady Artemis, I am sorry for the fear I brought upon your hunters. I only want the daughter of Poseidon."

Andromeda said, rather arrogantly if Artemis has to say to herself, "I am the daughter of the Lord of the Seas and you are standing before the sea. Think before you act, monster."

She said, "Where does this arrogance come from, girl? Your brother is more modest than this."

Andromeda said, ''Don't compare me and my siblings with that sorry excuse of a brother. He is a rapist.''

She said, "Your brother didn't strike me as one you described, girl. I'll kill you, which you can be certain of, even if it is the last thing I do before I die and reform back in Tartarus. I just have to do it before your brother arrives, after the war going on in Tartarus. I don't want to disappear like Kampe did."

That caught Artemis' attention. ''What do you mean, like Kampe disappeared? ''

''Well, Kampe was last seen on or above surface at the beginning of your war with Lord Tartarus. She was cackling about how she would kill Percy Jackson", she turned to Andromeda and said, "Your brother'' and returned to Artemis'' and make him suffer for her agony of reforming. That was the last heard of Kampe. I heard that she went to the surface, but she never returned to Tartarus, nor is she alive on the surface. It is rumoured that my Lord Perseus killed her.''

''What happened to Kampe?'' Artemis wondered aloud. Kampe is not your average monster. Even Zeus, with his idiocy at times, would think twice before facing her. If she is not at the surface or in Tartarus, reforming, well, Artemis could think of only one place she could think of where she could have gone-The Void, the place where faded immortals go, where Selene, her Titan partner in her duties as Moon Goddess and Pan, God of Wilderness had gone and returned as a gift from the **Chaos**. If someone was powerful enough to make Kampe fade, she wouldn't want to fight with the said person. Pride would not save you from being erased from the Earth.

''We don't know, Lady Artemis. Now, do I have the permission to enact justice on this daughter of Poseidon?''

Andromeda said, '' Do you think that you could just kill me? You forget that I am near the sea and if I pray, my father would help me.''

The drakon said, '' I don't think I could kill you, girl. I know that I can. And also about your father, he cannot interfere as it is against the Ancient Laws. He can only help you with a blessing and you have to kill me.''

Andromeda smirked and said," But won't it be a violation of the treaty to kill me?''

The drakon angered, shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF TREATY AFTER YOU BROKE IT, TWICE."

''I broke the treaty? I only killed two monsters that were killing humans. THEY broke the treaty."

''Don't you dare call them monsters after what you have done, girl. You killed them for no reason. Lady Artemis, what is your decision? You know, as I know, that I could decimate the hunters, one by one. The only one who could possibly kill me is this girl and I am very much confident that even with the blessing of Poseidon, she cannot kill me, especially with such arrogance. Choose wisely, Lady Artemis.''

''Excuse me, are you calling me weak? I killed two of your species just yesterday. I-''

''Andromeda Ariadne Jackson, shut up.'' Artemis said after seeing the drakon becoming more angered.

''But, my lady, you know that I can. I-''

Artemis held up her hand. Andromeda immediately shut up. Artemis turned to the drakon, ''I am sorry about your loss. But I cannot simply give away Andromeda. Let your Council deal with the breaking of treaty on Andromeda's part.''

''You don't know about my pain. You know nothing of love except for your hunters. You do not have a husband or a son and hence you cannot understand my pain.'' The drakon went down to the ground, sobbing. ''As for the Council, my Lord would not grant me her execution because of his protection of her. But, mark my words, Lady Artemis, I will kill this girl and I will avenge my husband and son.''

Thalia, who has been keeping quiet the whole time which was quite unusual for her, spoke up, ''Killing Andy won't bring back your husband and son. I know what must be your pain. I always feel it, every time Nico goes to the Underworld to prevent mutiny. But killing won't bring anyone back. It would only lead to bloodshed. Also, can't you speak to Tartarus about their reforming? They are not truly dead, you know?''

'' Wisely spoken, daughter of Zeus. I know that if I plead before our Council, my Lord will speak to Lord Tartarus. I want justice. Hence I only need to know Lady Artemis' decision. I want to know whether she would give refuge to this murderer of my family or would she give her to me for execution?''

Artemis pondered over it. It was true that the drakon deserved justice but she could not just hand over Andy for execution. But, how can they defeat her? Andy has become tired after battling her husband and son. Poseidon's other daughter, Michelle James (Mickey) cannot fight with the drakon as she is too inexperienced. Andy is the only one available right now. Poseidon could not interfere as this is a mortal matter.

"I am willing to provide you with the justice you deserve but not Andy's death. Anything else which is reasonable could be considered. Please, let your Council decide. Let them provide you justice however they decide. Don't make us fight you and disturb the peace your Lord has attained among us immortals for millennium."

"I will not get what I desire in the Council. My Lord's opinion is considered far too great to get me, a lieutenant, the justice I deserve.She will escape with life. You have sealed the fate of your hunters with your decision, Lady Artemis."

The drakon began to transform into its monster form when Andy interrupted, "It is sad that you have to become a big animal to enact your revenge, as you call it."

"Are you taunting me, girl? Very well, I will gut you like a fish and throw you into the sea." The drakon then transformed into a woman again. "Come and show that you have not just tongue, girl."

Artemis held up her hand to stop her hunters from interrupting as Andy has basically made this into a duel. The woman held up her hand and a long sword with black hilt appeared in her hands. Andy, growling took up her sword and shield and rushed to the woman. The woman has transformed from a loving wife and mother to a calm, but fierce warrior. She stood placidly. Andy thrust up her golden hilted sword, εκδίκηση(Revenge), towards the drakon's chest. She parried it quite easily and threw a punch with her free hand to Andy's head. Andy blocked it with her shield, εκδίκηση(Vengeance), but the force was way too much for her and brought a fist impression on the Celestial Bronze shield. The drakon then started raining blows upon the shield and Andy could only hold her shield in defense.

She was getting frustrated about how this monster has been gaining advantage over her. She is the best swordsman among demigods, for Gods' sake. The drakon tried to find holes in Andy's defence but could not find any. Andy, finally being angry, bashed the shield against the drakon's face. The drakon was surprised and a bit distraught with the sudden impact. Andy suddenly back-flipped and ran towards the sea.

The drakon, seeing her opponent getting an advantage, followed her. Andy, when she was near enough, raised her hands to command the sea to come over to protect her. The sea rose like a wall behind Andy and came upon the drakon. It completely soaked her and she almost suffocated. But she had been prepared for this and quickly lunged through the water and grabbed Andy's neck. With the incredible grip of the woman in front of her, she choked. Even though she was stronger in the sea, the woman had much greater strength. Andy soon could not concentrate enough to control the seawater and the water went back to the sea. When Andy was sure that her life was leaving her, a sea-green light emitted from her. This surprised the drakon and she was blinded by it for a few seconds. It was all Andy needed and she kicked the drakon squarely in the chest. The drakon hit a tree but soon got up on her feet and examined the green light emitting from Andy.

Artemis, too, gazed at the green aura, amazed.

"The Blessing of Poseidon", she muttered.

But what surprised Artemis the most was that the blessing had been given to Andy for the third time in a couple of days. Blessings are not usually given like that. It either meant how much Andy meant to Poseidon or because of the lack of many children. Artemis suddenly sensed a new presence, whether it is animal or not, immortal or not, she didn't know. She searched in a quick gaze but could not find anything. She shook it off simply as her thoughts. Her gaze was suddenly returned to the battle before her.

Andromeda was now grinning, madly. But when Artemis looked at the drakon, she was surprised to see that she too was grinning. She crackled her knuckles and said, "This should be fun."

Andromeda then again raised the sea and sent the water upon the drakon. The drakon moved very quickly and darted to the other side of Andy. Andy, seeing this, threw another one at her. She once again darted again. This went on for a few turns. It seemed like the drakon was taunting Andy. Artemis soon found that Andy was tiring quickly. Controlling this much water is draining her. When it became clear that she could not raise a single droplet, the drakon casually went up to Andy and started raising her by using her throat.

"So, are you now so confident, girl? I told you that I do not fear any of the existing children of Poseidon. I am a daughter of the original Lords of Arcadia. The one that once existed, he could have killed me. So, good bye, kid. Say hello to your uncle for me." The drakon raised Andy even more to the point that Andy was choking because of the hands around her throat. Artemis decided that if she didn't interfere now, it would not end well.

"Let go of her."

"No, Lady Artemis. I will kill her now."

"Then I have no choice. Hunters!" Artemis ordered and began to fire arrows along with the hunters. The drakon soon dropped Andy and began to transform. Soon, there stood the drakon, arrows bouncing off her hide. She began to rush towards the hunters. With one swishing of her tail, she took down ten younger hunters. Thalia's lightning infused arrows were useless. She tried to bring down lightning bolts and she did. But her bolts just left a charred hide, smoke blowing out of the hardened skin. The drakon bellowed in pain and again attacked the youngest of the hunters who had survived the first attack. They fell quickly and were unconscious in no time.

"Thalia, use your arrows at the same time as I use mine." Artemis said and raised her bow to fire an explosive arrow. She fired it together with Thalia's lightning bolt and arrow. The effect was immediate. There was a blinding light with smoke for a few minutes and then silence. Artemis dared to hope that they have at least subdued her. However, that thought was proven wrong by the thunderous roar that came from the smoke and the drakon's outline could be seen, angrier than ever. It acted quickly, not giving Artemis time to think. It quickly swept the feet of the remaining hunters and attacked the goddesses. They did not know what to do. They could teleport, but what about their sisters and daughters respectively? They couldn't just leave them.

Thalia took up her shield Aegis with the horror-striking face of the Medusa on its surface, originally wielded by Athena and her spear, οικογένεια(Family). Artemis drew her twin hunting knives. The drakon slightly faltered in its momentum but quickly regained it. As they were about to be hit by the drakon's momentum, the two goddesses twirled around out of its away. Artemis tried to cut its strong hide with the twin knives but they did not have the power of a sword or a spear. Thalia was more successful in piercing her hide. The dragon gave off a loud roar and whipped her tail towards them. The goddesses tried to move away from its trajectory, but they were dizzy and the tail cut across their cheeks and hands.

They felt a numbing sensation from the parts from where the tail had struck. Artemis soon found the reason for the unconsciousness of her strong and brave hunters, with just a minor wound. The tail is poisoned and destroys the mobility of the part struck by the tail. Artemis could not get up to prevent the disaster happening before her. The drakon had once again changed into woman and had begun choking Andy. Artemis tried to raise her voice to stop her, but could not open her mouth to say anything and her hands were completly useless.

Andy had first been unconscious after her fight. After she regained her consciousness, she saw Lady Artemis and Lady Thalia fighting off the drakon. She was relieved, then. Surely, two goddesses could restrain the drakon, right? But she has never been more wrong. It was seen plainly to anyone that the drakon did not want to hurt the goddesses. She simply wanted them out of action. When she approached her in her human form after paralyzing the goddesses, Andy was afraid of death for the first time. She had been the reason for her sisters' and mistresses' pain and distress. If she had already accepted her punishment, she could have saved them from being hurt. She decided to accept her fate. Looks like she won't be killing her mother's murderer, Andy thought to herself wryly. When Andy was raised from the ground, she felt that she needed to apologize.

"I am sorry about killing your family. I am begging you not to kill mine as it was I who brought upon the demise of your family, not them. I am willing to die, if it gives you any satisfaction. Please don't kill my sisters. I beg of you."

"Perhaps, I was wrong about you, girl. You do know humility. You just have prejudice. Know this as the last piece of advice you will ever get in this life-do not think you know people based on another's story. Know them for yourself and only then judge. I had made mistakes like that myself. As touched as I am about your apology, I cannot prevent what I promised to my husband. Good bye, daughter of Poseidon. May you get Elysium."

Andromeda then closed her eyes, not wanting to see the claws on the drakon's hand that will rip open her heart. Artemis and Thalia however had no choice but to watch as the drakon's hand changed into claws. Artemis wanted to cry or at least tear her eyes away from the gory scene that is about to happen.

Then suddenly, a voice broke out, "Elianor".

The drakon, now identified as Elianor whipped her head around looking for the source. Artemis also turned her head to seek out the voice that had so much effect on a distraught woman. There stood in the shadows a man, easily seven foot tall but nothing else was seen.

Elianor immediately bowed, " Milord. Don't try to stop me, milord. I have to kill my family's murderer." Elianor then retracted her claws, the voice resonated through the clearing, coldly, "Stop."

When she was about to claw Andy, the voice once again called out, "It was not a request, Elianor."

"But, milord, it is justice. A life for a life. She-"

"Enough. I cannot let you kill the girl. I made a promise to the girl's mother. I will speak to Lord Tartarus about Rowan and Friendriel. I will give them back to you tomorrow to atone for the girl's mistake. After all, life is better than revenge, right? And also, do not call me milord. I prefer my name."

Artemis was trying to source together the voice and the man. The voice was a deep one that brought chills down her spine. It was a very cold one, like the owner didn't care if he had to kill anyone. The voice had no mercy, no warmth. Artemis tried to piece together the man to whom the voice belonged. But all that could be seen was his outline. She could not see his face as he is still in the forest. For the drakon to call the man Lord meant very few people. Also, they were conversing in the tongue of monsters which was understood by Artemis only because of her domain –the Wild. But when the man asked to be called by his name, Artemis was sure of who he was. The intense sea-green eyes through the shadows of the face confirmed his identity.

"Very well... Perseus."

Artemis growled in mind, "Jackson."

 ** _In the space between void and matter_**

In the empty space, there stood a man, completely hidden by the surrounding darkness. Nothing about his features could be seen. He is looking towards the space where a black hole is depositing something-a black mass of matter.

"Soon, Father. You will rise." The man mutters.

"Soon, dear sister. We will play, **Chaos** and your creations would be annihilated." The voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. "Soon, **Chaos** , soon."


	2. Perseus Theseus Jackson

**2**

(Previously)

"Very well... Perseus."

Artemis growled in mind, "Jackson."

\--

Elianor continued, "Perseus, you know that I respect you very much. But I cannot spare the girl's life. She killed my family."

Perseus replied, "I will return your family. You have my word. The girl would be punished for her crimes. Not by you, by the Council. Leave now and I assure you, by the time you return to Tartarus, your family would be waiting for you. You know that I can do it. Please, don't try to kill the girl!" Artemis has never seen him beg to anyone, least of all to one of his soldiers.

"You do not understand my pain. What feelings does a 'monster' have, right? You think only you humans have feelings. I have feelings too. I was helpless when my son was killed by this girl you consider your sister. Oh, I know all about how you constantly watch over this girl. My heart was broken when she drove her cursed sword through my husband."

Perseus stiffened. "The powerlessness hits the most, doesn't it? More than the actual death." He seemed to be remembering something.

"Milord?" The drakon was stumped, never seen her lord in such a melancholic state.

Perseus shook his head. "However guilty or not, she will not die. She is my sister and I'm to protect her from harm, even from my own people."

Elianor shook her head. "You, humans! You would choose someone of blood over someone who had followed you for centuries. The girl will die. If you choose her life as Artemis did, then you shall share her fate." Elianor pointed towards Artemis and Thalia, still paralyzed by the poison, but recovering slowly.

"Are you threatening me, Elianor? " Perseus' growl had a sharp tinge to it, more than usual. "Do you really think you can defeat me?"

"In your current state, just after battling the Urubaeens for 5 days continuously? Yes."

"Then, bring it on, woman. Finally, I am not required to work within his moral framework."

"So be it, Perseus."

Perseus extended his hand and a trident glowed green in his palm. A sword appeared out of nothing. It was a simple Greek sword with a black hilt, but Artemis was not fooled by its simplicity. It contained the essence of sea itself. Artemis knew about this sword as her late friend and lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade was the creator of this sword. Anaklusmos.

Artemis mused, "What would Zoe say when she realises that her sword had not been given to a good man?"

But she was surprised when he extended his other hand too. As far as she knew, he only had one sword. He could not lift any other weapon due to the curse of Mars. Again, the trident glowed in his palm and a broadsword appeared in his hand. It was longer than Anaklusmos but it has a black hilt too. The light of the full moon reflected off the swords as he move forward towards the drakon. Artemis still could not see his face as it is shadowed by the hood of his jacket, but she could see that he was a wearing a black jacket over a plain dark green shirt. His jacket, along with his black trousers made it impossible to recognize him in the shadows.

Artemis could see that the drakon was paling at the sight of the swords. She began to back down. She tried to hit him using her sword but it was futile. He just deflected the sword with one sword and sent a kick to her chest. She was sent flying and landed on the sand with a loud thud near Andy. Andy had lost her consciousness after her apology.

The drakon stood and held out her hand, a bow appearing. She notched an arrow and sent it towards him. It was just deflected by his sword. She tried again with the same results. She tried again and again but it was futile. He was striding forward deflecting arrows with ease.

When he reached her, before she could move backwards to maintain her distance, he rushed forward and with a single, precise move cut the strings of the bow. She then quickly kicked him on the chest, sending him flying off and he hit the ground. His swords too hit the ground near him. Without any effort, he stood up, picking up his swords and rushed forward. Before he could reach her, she transformed. The drakon let out a loud roar and she too charged forward. When they reached each other, he suddenly moved to the side and put his swords in the path of the drakon.

Artemis could only wonder why he is helping them. He doesn't help anyone these days. Andy has always been an exception to this. Whenever she was in trouble and Artemis couldn't help her, he would help her. Though it angered Andy greatly, receiving help from her mother's murderer, Artemis was relieved, albeit reluctantly as she should have been more than enough, that someone of his power and skills is always watching Andy whenever she couldn't, however she had disrespected him. Artemis was also a bit curious about why he was so adamant on protecting Andy. Rumours about that were not a pleasant news.

When Artemis saw him putting his swords in the path of the drakon, she was sure that she is here to witness this male's idiocy. She was sure that the swords would break because of the momentum of the drakon. Not even Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold fused could withhold that much force. To her surprise, the swords did not break. In fact, it did not appear to have any damage. It just passed through the drakon's legs like there was no resistance, making a wound on its legs.

The drakon let out a roar at her pain. Before she turned to face him, he had already made another wound on the legs. The drakon began to stumble, unable to hold her own weight. As her last resort, she whipped her tail across his chest.

Artemis could see the gash it made in his chest. Ouch... he is gonna lose a lot of blood because of that wound. Also, because of the toxin on the tail, it would be impossible for him to fight the drakon now. Artemis could see that the wound was already starting to spill his blood. He quickly moved out of the drakon's way and ran to the sea.

 _To heal the wound_ , Artemis guessed. But healing it isn't going to be enough. Poison needs to be taken out. _I'm currently extruding out but even for me, it will take an hour. And, he is no God. Doesn't he know about this?_

When he reached the sea, the drakon also followed him. But he entered the sea and drakon cannot do anything to him but growl. He had submerged. Satisfied that he is incapacitated for the moment, she began walking away to Andy.

 _Is this the great Perseus? The one who changed Immortal history?? The great General of Arcadia? The Vanquisher of Titans? Defeater of Zeus? The one who made every primordial bow down to him? Incapacitated by one of his lesser captains?_

Artemis could only shake her head as her movements have been fully restored. _Just like my father, arrogant and obnoxious to see every enemy equally._ She prepared her bow and raised it to fire at the drakon who was standing above Andy. A hand prevented her. She looked at Thalia, who has also recovered, questioningly. She pointed to the sea.

As soon as Artemis turned to look at the sea, a spear flew by and struck the drakon's abdomen, pushing the drakon away from Andy. Artemis looked towards the sea and saw that Perseus had risen again to throw the spear. But what she saw horrified her that she has to cover her mouth in horror.

He was standing on the beach, his foot immersed in water. But what shook her to the core was the large opening on his chest, made by his sword around the wound inflicted by the drakon. It was so deep that all his internal organs were seen. He sagged to one knee due to the blood loss. The water rose to cover his body. Soon, the water around him became red along with a light green tinge to it.

 _The poison_ , Artemis realised. _Effective way to remove it, but insane._

Meanwhile, the spear has dissolved from the drakon's body and she has risen again. But she was again impaled by a spear by Perseus. The throw had been perfect and thrown with such accuracy to pierce her abdomen again to stagger her again that Artemis had to give respect to his skill and determination.

 _Futile though, the wound isn't going to heal itself fast enough to fight the drakon. I'm going to have to finish this fight._

She summoned her godly bow and quiver. Each arrow was the equivalent of a nuclear deterrent. She took aim but Thalia again interrupted her.

Perseus had risen again, completely healed. _How in the name of my father_?

He began to run towards the drakon. The drakon growled fiercely at it's prey. This time the drakon did not meet him in his stride. Instead, she began to glow an unholy black aura and he stopped. Artemis recognized it- the blessing of the Maeonian drakon. So her father has recognized this fight and decided to help her with his blessing. It is one of the most powerful blessings known to the monsters, seconded only by the blessing of Typhoon or Echidna, father and mother of all monsters. The drakon began to grow. She began to rise in her height to almost fourteen foot. Her body became more elongated and her body was now covered with spikes from the manticore. She gave off a loud roar and rushed towards him. Artemis could see that he was surprised and he couldn't jump out of the way. He was thrown in the air due to the momentum and crushed to the ground, breaking more than one ribs, most probably.

He stood up quick, coughing blood. "Well, you are your father's daughter. But the bigger you are, the stronger you fall."

He then just stood there, swords dripping with some liquid.

Artemis realised and cursed, "Holy Styx".

Styx waters- Painful to both mortals and immortals, monsters and gods. It could be used to make immortals fade into the Void. _How the hell did he get those waters?_ Styx does not give them for free. She does not give it anyone at all, not even if Chaos herself asked it. But could those waters help him defeat this monster? He is no longer a son of Poseidon. Artemis cannot say anything at this point.

The drakon took his patience as a challenge and moved forward, leisurely, like a predator that has trapped her prey. It whipped its poisoned tail towards him. He just slided sideward and slice his swords through the tail. They passed through the tail as though it was butter and the tail got separated-one part on the drakon and the longer part containing the poison injecting tip, on the ground. The drakon grunted in pain and raised its foot to crush him. Artemis watched with sick fascination as he rolled sidewards and again swung his swords. This time a toe of the foot was separated.

The drakon again tried to crush him many times but just lost its toes in the process. It could no longer touch the ground without grunting in pain. He then jumped in the air and pierced its foot in an 'X' fashion. He then ripped his swords out of the foot, tearing apart the foot. The drakon roared in pain and tried to spot him. But he had already reached the next foot. He once again destroyed the next foot.

When he tried to reach the next foot, the drakon seems to know it and swung its foot. He was thrown in the air and crushed into the ground. He had fallen near the sea and the tides were washing over him. The tides seem to come closer to provide him with the strength. He stood up, but this time he had a dark sea-green aura like the waters in a storm.

"How is this possible?" Artemis thought.

Poseidon has clearly disavowed him and removed any trace of godly essence in him. He is no longer a son of Poseidon. So, how does he have the blessing of Poseidon? But as she observed the aura better, she could see that it was not the blessing of Poseidon. The blessing was of light sea-green aura. But this was of dark, intimidating sea-green. It was not given by the blessing.

He picked up his fallen swords and attacked the still attached feet. Within minutes, both the feet were destroyed and the dragon crumbled under its own weight. It hit the ground with a loud thud. It was a thunderous sound, resonating with the thrashing of the tides on the beach. When the drakon fell, it created fissures in the ground. She guess what he said was true-the bigger you are, the stronger you fall.

Not giving the drakon the time required for regenerating the lost body parts, he quickly climbed onto its chest and reached where her heart should be. He plunged his swords in a Criss-Cross pattern and pulled it out lifting something from the body. Artemis realised that it was the still beating heart of the drakon. Blood sprayed onto him from the wound. The drakon gave off another ear-splitting roar and it began to sob. Her heart was placed between the edges of his swords. It was bloody and still pumping blood. He threw it off. He then plunged his swords into the neck. With one swift motion, her head was separated from the torso. She turned into golden dust.

He said, "You fought valiantly. One of yhr best i had fought, including your father. May your after journey be good."

Thalia was watching the whole battle with Artemis as her self-healing has started in and is expelling the poison out of her system. In her opinion, the battle was gruesome, to say the least. The man, her cousin, had become a complete beast, obeying no rules of engagement. It was not necessary to pluck out her heart or separate her head. He just had to stab her in the heart to make her disintegrate. It was as if he wanted to punish her for crossing him, questioning his decision. The blood sprayed onto him and the way he is enjoying the blood on him made her shudder. It was crushing her hopes that her cousin, who would always help people and shows mercy to everyone, even his enemies, was still somewhere in the man in front of her. She mused that her cousin had died and only this beast remained in his body.

Perseus simply started to walk away from the place where a mass of golden dust has deposited, as if such brutal and horrible killings were simple things to him, as if taking a stroll in a park. _Well_ , Artemis thought, _since he lives in Tartarus, it may be true._ There would be worse incidents in Tartarus. He twirled his swords and the swords lost their bloody appearance and became like new swords as they had been before the fight. He also dripping his own blood into the shining surface of the other sword, not _Anaklusmos_ and muttering something in a language Artemis didn't know. Though she didn't understand the contents of the ritual being performed in front of her, she knew it was a blood oath ceremony, especially by the amount of blood being dripped.

Artemis began to try to move her limbs as most of the poison had been expunged. She could feel the sensations of her hands returning to her, rather than the limb state it had been for approximately half an hour. She could see that Thalia was also doing the same with the same results. Both of them stood up, supporting each other. Artemis had many questions to ask the man like how he has been able to kill the drakon if he is not of the sea anymore. But her first priority should be the welfare of her hunters. She and Thalia immediately rushed to the hunters. Except Andy, all others were conscious but they were becoming as pale as children of Hades. They also seem to develop a green colour on their skin. The blood vessels have become green from red.

Artemis didn't know what to do. She knew that the poison had to be taken out of their bodies like they did with theirs' but she didn't know any way to do that. She could ask for help from Apollo but he could not be able to do anything as this is technically a mortal incident (not caused by an immortal). Artemis turned to Thalia, seeing that she had also arrived at the same conclusion.

Artemis asked, "What could we do? "

Thalia replied," If Andy was conscious, she could have taken out the poison as it is in blood. We have to wait until she's conscious. Then she-"

A voice interrupted in Ancient Greek, "They have maybe quarter of an hour. You might want to consider calling your brother, Lady."

Artemis looked around. Perseus. He was standing there, watching them.

"Then, why aren't you helping us? You obviously can."

"I do not have to do anything, Lady Artemis."

Thalia was shocked by his indifferent reply. "Why are you like this, Percy? Why aren't you helping us? You are a hero. You-"

Perseus interrupted, quite angrily, "I AM NOT A HERO, GODDESS. AND MY NAME IS PERSEUS. PERSEUS THESUS JACKSON. He is Percy Jackson. You would be wise to know the difference."

Thalia said to Artemis, "We need his help."

"But, Thalia, he may not control water now. You know the reason."

"Yes, I do. But how the hell he survived this fight, then? There is no other way."

Artemis searched her mind for other ways but found none. He was the only chance she got on preventing the death of her beloved hunters. But, how to ask for his help? Would he even help them? She made a decision. Her pride does not allow her to accept help from him. But her compassion for her hunters, her daughters overpowered her pride.

"Please, Perseus. Help us heal the hunters if you can. Please."

He said nothing for a minute. Artemis was sure that he would not help them and she need to prepare for the death of her daughters.

"Please"

He walked forward and went towards the hunters who had been collected by Thalia and placed in a circle. He stopped near them. Artemis and Thalia waited for him to raise his hands to take out the poison as Andy would have done. He just stood there. No movement.

"What are you doing standing there? Help them! Or are you going to just watch them die, beast?" Artemis yelled.

He still didn't reply. He seems to be contemplating.

"Damn you,woman. You always seems to make him more human, not like how a God like me should act.Fine, you win. This time."

Artemis looked at Thalia and the hunters.There seem to be some green liquid suspending in the air in front of each hunter. The liquids soon were transported in front of Perseus. He was still doing nothing. But he suddenly cut himself with his sword. The liquids assimilated to form a dark-green, almost black liquid which began to flow towards the wound on his arm. It went into his blood and soon disappeared. He fell to his knees.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked him, concerned. He just saved her hunters. So she guesses she could give him some concern, for now.

He didn't reply.

She asked again. Thalia also asked but he didn't reply.

Artemis said, " I think the poison has affected him"

Thalia agreed. They decided to wait. But before the time they had taken, he recovered.

He dusted himself off and stood up.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, I am. I'm a God. And why do you ask Goddess? Do you have feelings for Percy like he do?"

Artemis' mouth opened in surprise and horror. But the major shift was in Perseus. His eyes become less cold and his body a little bit soft.

"He was bluffing, Lady Artemis. I do not have any feelings as described by my other self. He just meant to disrespect you and I apologize for that."

Perseus again took on another transformation-more cold eyes, rigid body and prideful attitude.

"I said the truth. I meant disrespect and truth at the same time. The idiot is always trying to remain good in front of her. Anyway,the poison cannot exist in the mortal world as it will poison its biosphere. So, I have carried it. No thanks required."

Thalia, who was surprised at Percy's transformation and admission, stared at Artemis. She was surprised to find her blushing.

Artemis chastised herself- _Afterall these centuries, I still cannot forget him._


	3. Diana, Percy and Thalia, Andy

**Hi everyone. It's been a long time. I know you expected me to update much faster but studies came in the way. Now, I am free till August so I'm praying to God to write more than 3 chapters during this and not make a writer's block during this time. After this, I would be very busy write the story.**

 **Now, onto the story-**

* * *

 **3**

 _(Previously)_

Thalia, who was surprised at Percy's transformation and admission, stared at Artemis. She was surprised to find her blushing.

Artemis chastised herself- _After all these centuries, I still cannot forget him._

* * *

Artemis quickly composed herself and glared at Perseus.

"There's no need to conceal yourself by acting like two you have an attraction to me or not, it doesn't concern me, General. I do not reciprocate your feelings. I had respect for the man you once were. Not love or anything like that."

"Keep telling yourself that, goddess. It's the same with him. Anyway, do not tell Andy that I was here. She will break a nerve if she knows I saved her life, again."

"I will not tell her. I do not want a war between immortals on account of her maybe killing you. Though she deserves her revenge, especially since you killed her mother."

Perseus bowed. "Very considerate. My respects to you, Lady Artemis."

He turned and moved away to the sea. Artemis heard him mutter to himself, "...I don't know why he insist on bowing to that lady with love. Last time, he made me bow before like that was before Aurelia. Don't tell me you have already replaced Aurelia with that lady."

"Never. You know that despite what you claim, I do not love Lady Artemis. She was one of my best friends and I respect her. That's why I made you bow to her. I do not want to hear about me loving her again. Do you understand?"

"Of course. Sometimes I wonder who among us is God and who is human. I…" Artemis couldn't hear anymore as he left the area out of earshot.

 _Why was he talking to himself? Gone insane? What happened to him?_

" _Caring for him, Artemis? That's not what you said just a few minutes ago."_ Of course, Diana her Roman counterpart had to poke her nose where it does not belong.

" _You know what I meant. Many had claimed him to have gone insane during ruling Arcadia. Especially after the massacre of New Athens. Talking to himself in third person is definitely not a good thing."_

" _You are talking to yourself now."_

" _I am a Goddess and you're my other aspect. He doesn't have any aspect as far as I know. I...worry about him, sometimes."_

" _What would Apollo give to see his man-hating sister worrying about a man, hm?"_

" _Shut up."_

" _You were the one who shut me up when I tried to talk to him after the last Council, saying you don't love him. Now what changed?"_

" _I don't know. Whomever I love, I cannot hate them ever, whatever they do. You know what Apollo did, yet I could not forgive him neither could I hate him. That is my curse, to not know what to feel about those who hurt me."_

" _But how is it that I do not have these things? I know that I love Apollo, love Father and Mother, my sons and daughters...Percy, despite everything he has done. How-"_

" _I will explain later."_

As Artemis cut off Diana, she came back to the world.

Thalia asked, "Diana?"

"Hmm. Where did Perseus go?"

"He went to that cabin." She pointed towards a cabin that looked like it had undergone the tides of time-weary, partially destroyed, yet more or less intact. "Why did you ask? What was that about Percy loving you?"

"Nothing. Let's wake the others."

"But what about Percy? Please, let me talk to him now when he is at his favourite place in the world. I can still bring my cousin back to me."

"You don't have to ask my permission, Thalia. I am not your mistress from the moment you became a goddess. Better you go there before Andy wakes up. We can cover up his help if he leaves soon enough. If she wakes up and see this, she will try to kill him and I don't know who will die. Both are highly skilled in swordsmanship and I don't want either of them to die. If Perseus died because of Andy, Princess of the Sea, the peace which the immortals have now would be destroyed. I do not want that, even though Andy deserves revenge."

" _And because you could not allow Percy to die because of our love." Diana remarked but Artemis ignored her._

"You know that I would never disobey you, My Lady, whether I'm a goddess or not. You gave me a family when I had none. I will go talk to him and make him leave before Andy wakes up."

Thalia bowed and left for the cabin. Artemis turned to waking up her hunters.

Thalia slowly neared the cabin. It was made of wood but now it was rotting. Thalia could sense Kronos' spell working against the ravages of time the cabin had to endure.

 _So, that's what Percy used his favour for._

As she stood in front of the cabin, three graves greeted her.

 _Sally Blofis_

 _Best mother, good wife and a good friend_

 _Rest in peace_

 _Paul Blofis_

 _Best father and friend_

 _Rest in peace_

 _Andromeda Blofis_

 _Loving sister to an undeserving brother_

 _Rest in peace_

Thalia clearly remembers when these graves were put with their contents.

* * *

 _Flashback(2017)_

 _Thalia sat with Nico, shedding tears. The woman and her family who had taken them into their family were dead and currently a priest was presiding over their burial. They were at their cabin in Montauk beach which Sally had brought for Percy and Annabeth._

" _...And may the souls departed be granted entry into the Lord's home and may they pray for us from their new, heavenly home." He closed the book he was reading from and laid a cross over each of the three bodies._

 _Jason, Nico and Frank rose up to help Percy carry the bodies but Percy, who had been sitting silently, stopped them._

" _No. I killed them and I should be the one to bury them."_

" _But Percy-"_

 _Percy ignored them._

 _Alone, he buried them all, sobbing. There was nothing she could do to console her cousin other than giving a shoulder to cry on._

* * *

Thalia was brought out of her past by the sound of someone sobbing from the cabin. She rushed inside. _Percy_.

"...-You know that I killed you because you asked, Mom. Why did you say that? I COULD HAVE SAVED YOU! I miss you, Mom, Paul, Andy. I miss you the most, my dear sister. Why did you all leave me alone in this world? The only family I have now, won't even look at me with trying to kill me. WHY DID YOU MADE ME KILL YOU, SARAH? Your daughter hates me now enough to kill me, her own brother. You all were my family and you abandoned me, just like my friends did. I hate you all for leaving me.I-"

"Percy?"

He quickly stopped sobbing. He didn't turn around to greet her, but she had already assumed he didn't want her to see him like this. He always showed a strong and indifferent side to those who were once his friends and allies.

"What do you want, Goddess?" Thalia noted happily that he was at least talking to her, especially after what she had said and done.

"Don't blame yourselves for Tartarus' fault, Percy. You never killed Sally. You had been saying this for millenia, Percy. You never would have killed Andy. It was a delusion."

"I killed them, Thalia. I know it as I was the one who released their last breaths with my sword." His voice wasn't cold like Perseus' voice, as he claimed the other persona as. That itself brought a smile to Thalia's face. He sat on a chair sobbing. "Mom, Paul, Andy, Sarah. All my family, I killed them."

Thalia was surprised. _Sarah was family?_ But she didn't show his surprise. Her cousin needed her. She sat down with him and hug him.

"You're just feeling guilty, Percy. You didn't kill them just as you didn't betray Olympus, like you were accused of. Like I accused you." Her own tears started flowing. "I accused you, just with some proof. I didn't trust you when you said you didn't. I trusted the proofs against you. I'm sorry, Percy. I'm truly sorry."

Percy didn't show any response but he held her in an embrace.

"I have missed this, Thalia. Being with friends. I forgive you. I had already forgiven you since I know how you, Poseidon and others were duped."

"How?"

"What does it matter now? The plan worked very well for them. I was isolated."

"You meant to say someone wanted you cut off from our family?"

"He did the plans correctly. What else could he do when he have the wisest being in his realm making plans for him?"

"Realm? Who is he? What are you talking about, Percy?"

He seemed to have zoned off, muttering, "He used every one of us as pawns-Aurelia, Dad, Polybotes, Annabeth, everyone. He…." Thalia couldn't make head or tail out of it.

After a few minutes of muttering, he released her. He seemed to be looking at her eyes for something. Whatever he saw disappointed him and he stood up. He seemed cold, indifferent to her. Thalia realised quickly that whatever he saw in her eyes awakened his other personality. _Perseus._

"Forgive me for using your sympathy, goddess. You can ask for a favour anytime from me for depending on you. That's the way of us-immortals."

"Percy, don't be ridiculous. You don't have to pay any favour for me being a friend."

"The one thing I have learned from my life is that everything has price, especially for us immortals.

"I don't want anything from you except our old sibling bond, Percy."

"I cannot give you what I ask for, and I, We were done. You sewered that bond and we cannot re-kindle old flames. We're too different now. I'm the murderer of New Athens and you're the goddess of Hunt, Princess of Sky and Underworld. A sibling bond between us would bring great shame to you, just as I brought shame to Andy. I have enough curses on my head to last my entire life. I don't need another one from your husband."

"Don't be ridiculous, Percy. I don't care if someone gossips. Nico was your friend too. He will want us to be friends, Percy."

Percy didn't reply but turned around to exit the cabin. Thalia stood up and stopped him.

"Percy, please. Forgive me."

Percy didn't reply. He moved forward to leave.

"Percy, I want that favour. Why did you rape Annabeth?"

"I didn't."

"Then, she lied? In front of Apollo, the God of Truth? That's impossible."

"No, she didn't. But neither did I."

"Then how…"

"That's not my tale to tell."

"Then whose?"

Percy didn't reply. He left the cabin. Thalia had a suspicion, she knew who to ask for the truth.

* * *

Artemis watched as Thalia moved towards the cabin. She hoped for her sister's sake that he would forgive her.

Suddenly, the howls of wolves could be heard. Artemis smiled for the first time since the attack happened. The wolves here meant that the hunter group headed by Phoebe, daughter of Mars was arriving. They were sent to kill the monsters that were attacking mortals in the East.

The head of the wolf pack, the alpha, Sophie saw Artemis and rushed towards her, tackling her and licking her. Sophie was an ancient wolf, almost the same age as Artemis. She was once mortally wounded when Artemis was a young goddess and Artemis had saved her. She became her loyal, immortal partner in her hunts.

Sophie was a dark colored wolf. There were silver stripes across the black fur. She was a little bit longer than normal wolves. Otherwise she could be mistaken as a normal wolf. She was not ordinary, at all. In fact, she was one of the ancient ones of the wolves. She was the last descendant of the wolves who were called 'the speakers' among other wolves. Hence, she also knew of the language of the speakers.

Sophie cuddled herself into Artemis and it was only after a long series of prodding from Artemis that she gave up on cuddling and stood up. It was only then that she noticed the particular smell which she could recognize anywhere. Her eyes widened in surprise.

She growled. _"Werewolf. I smell him. Werewolf king."_

Artemis' eyebrows shot up in surprise. _That's new. I only knew him to be a rogue werewolf. I should discuss this with Thalia._

Soon, the rustlings of leaves were heard and a group of fifteen girls and about forty-five boys of ages near 20 appeared in the clearing. Artemis smiled when she saw Phoebe leading the group. She had been away from Artemis for almost five years. She still looked the same. She wore her hunter's outfit with silver stripes as she had thousands of years ago. Her black hair went up to her shoulder and the lieutenant's silver circlet adorned her hair. Her red eyes gleamed with the lust for war the children of Mars were known for. At her side was her husband, Jason Stephen. He had a jolly face and was quite handsome for someone of his age(40). His blue eyes sparkled with mirth. He was a mortal but an excellent swordsman. He could also identify the elements in an individual by just looking at him/her. Phoebe rushed forward and embraced Artemis while Jason merely bowed.

"Lady Artemis, what happened here? It looks like a battle field." Phoebe asked.

"Drakon attack and poison."

"Which one?"

"Maeonian drakon."

"Holy Hades! What the hell happened? Please explain, milady."

So, Artemis explained everything from how Andy mistook drakons helping some humans and attacked them, how she killed them and how the drakon followed them to the beach where she paralysed Andy and met her death by Perseus' hand. Phoebe nodded at each point of the story. She didn't show surprise at Perseus' arrival.

"Why aren't you surprised?"

"I already know that if there is someone Perseus loves, it's Andy. People gossips about how the murderer of New Athens is after his sister. I don't know if it's true or not. No one can blame him if he does, considering our own heritage. We who knew him from past knows that he would go to any lengths to protect his loved ones. Once, we were his loved ones, until we betrayed him by accusing him of treason. Every time Andy is in danger and we're unable to help her, he always arrives. Same happened here. No surprise."

"Anyway, don't tell her that Perseus helped us. He's nearby and she will kill him." Phoebe nodded and they both went to the hunters. Artemis summoned a vial of water and began sprinkling water on hunters. Soon, they began to become conscious. Groaning, they woke up and looked around frantically, searching for Andy and drakon. They were surprised to find that the drakon was nowhere to be seen. They looked around for Andy and saw her, lying unconscious on the sand. They turned to both the goddesses for an explanation.

"My Lady, how did we survive? Did you two defeat her?"

"We, too, were poisoned; Lord Perseus helped us. But don't tell Andy. I don't want another conflict between demigods and monsters. Understood?"

Everyone nodded. They all knew Andy's motive for revenge for killing her mother. While they respected that, they didn't want to walk into a war. It was the sensible decision. Also, there was more of a chance for Perseus to kill Andy in a full-fledged duel.

By this time, Andy has also become conscious and looked around to know whether she was in the underworld. She looked around and found Artemis and her sisters.

"My Lady, I am sorry for almost leading to my sisters' death. I will accept any punishment you or the Council give me. I made a mistake and deserve death for letting my prejudice get the better off me to lead everyone to a war. Why didn't she kill me?"

"We were able to convince her to withhold her justice. There won't be any war. I made sure of it."

"Did you? She wouldn't agree. I know it. I killed her family. She wouldn't rest until I'm killed. I know this from experience."

"She really did agree, Andy. She-"

"You're a terrible liar, Lady Artemis. Why didn't she kill me? The facts don't add up."

 _Every bit of the rebel her stubborn brother had been._

"I don't know why you're not believing me, Andy."

Andy doesn't seem to be listening. She was muttering, "-facts don't add up. Lady Athena always says that facts should add up. She won't rest until I'm dead. And I am not dead, meaning she is dead. Only someone of the sea and not a God can kill her. I was out, Mickey cannot hold a sword properly. A God is definitely out of question. And it really smells like someone of the sea or water was here. Dad? No, he wouldn't have. Triton? No, he cannot however he may wish otherwise. That leaves only…" As she was contemplating this, a man came out of a cabin nearby and went towards the sea.

"Perseus." Suddenly, Artemis' attempt to lie made sense. She was always trying to avoid fights between them. _Maybe she thinks I would die before my time at his hands. I need to fight smarter and harder than usual._

"My Lady, don't try to stop me. I have someone to kill." She took up her sword and shield and calmly moved towards him. _One way or the other, I am going to stop this feud today. Either he dies or I die._

* * *

Thalia came out of the cabin to see the tall figure who was just staring at the sea. Motionless, with his back towards her. Dawn has arrived. The sky was becoming red, with the first rays of sun approaching them. The moon was also in the sky. In the rare moment of dawn, both the sun and the moon appear together, symbolizing the unity of the twins of Leto.

She saw Andy moving forward towards Perseus who was beginning to show the first sign of motion.

"Percy, you have to go. Andy is coming."

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to, goddess. I'm a free man. I want to kill that girl who is causing Percy nothing but grief."

"Please, Perseus leave. Don't kill her. She is your sister. Percy wouldn't want that."

Percy said nothing but raised his arms and made a swirling motion. At first, nothing happened. But within seconds, a watery screen was forming, like in an Iris message. _What is he doing?_ He made notions and muttered in an unknown language until the screen became an opaque one. He seemed to mutter something and soon a face appeared in the screen.

The face was one of a young man, mostly at late-twenties. He had a normal body like humans and could be mistaken for a mortal if not for the environment in which he stood and his eyes. The eyes were black as night and had a deep depth to them, as if a whole world was within them. _Well, it is technically true._ His surrounding was the worst of any environment she had ever seen. The ground was red-hot and molten like in the center of a volcano. A river of fire could be seen in the background. This was a place he was famous for. From the expression on others with him, they were having problems breathing. He was having his back to Perseus and he was ordering something to others. Even from this much distance, Thalia could feel the power flowing from him and the black aura surrounding him. She could feel the fear coursing through her.

Perseus however did not waver from his monotone. "Lord Tartarus. I need a favour."

"Ah! Perseus. Don't scare me like that. Can't you give me a notice first? Iris does that. You and your water portals! Anyway, before we talked about the favour, I must tell you something. I am getting... what do mortals call that? Wedding jitters, right? Yes, I am getting wedding jitters."

 _Wedding jitters? What the hell?_ Thalia wondered. _Is it his wedding? Isn't he supposed to be terrifying? Not like this. He is acting like mortals before their marriage._ When Thalia continued to watch, she could see that Perseus was saying something to calm the primordial.

"- All are taken care of, Lord Tartarus. Everything is in order and your bride's parents will come for the wedding. They don't know about your immortality. Only she knows that. So, do not frighten them with your irises. Use the Mist. Also, try not to bring your bride to the 'happy places' in Tartarus after the wedding. Wouldn't want to frighten her now, do you?"

"Me, frighten her? Never. I love her. And who said anything about going there? Only one like you would wander there and bring your love there. That's if you had any. Why do I sent my love to that-"

"Yeah, yeah. You love her-yada yada. Now, onto that favour I asked."

"What favour?"

"I want the revival of three drakons, fast. Killed in this week."

"Drakons? Maeonian ones? Gosh, Perseus. Keep a lock on your anger and bloodlust or you are going to get killed one of these times. Well, give me three minutes and it will be done."

"Farewell, Lord Tartarus. I'll see you at the wedding." Perseus made a notion with his hand and the opaque screen of water disappeared. He then began to walk towards the forest, completely ignoring the group watching him who had accompanied Andy as she came to him.

"Murderer! Face me." He stopped, but didn't turn around. Andy, angry at this, controlled the blood in his body and made an 'up' gesture with her hand. Though the body offered much resistance more than she had anticipated and this was draining her, she was determined to do this. She had to do this for her mother. She made him turn around. She immediately let go of her control and let loose an arrow made of water. She watched with glee as the arrow pierced his chest and he dropped to the ground, spilling blood making the sand near him a reddish colour.

"That was for my mother." She said to him or his dead body, more precisely as he is either dead or soon to be dead.

But when she was about to turn around, she saw a frightening scene. He just stood up, with the arrow still in his chest, most probably protruding from the other end.

"That's not enough to kill me." He said in his monotone as if getting arrows to the body were a daily thing to him. He touched the arrow and plucked the arrow right out of his chest without any visible sign of pain. Andy began to prepare herself for a battle. She summoned her sword and shield. She was surprised when he just simply walked away.

Atlanta, daughter of Apollo, was her best friend. She said to her, "Let's provoke him. Then we could arrange a duel where you can kill him and avenge your mother."

"It is a good idea, Atlanta. You go first; you are the best at provoking someone that you could annoy even a stone."

Atlanta just laughed, "Ha-ha! It's skill in situations like this. Watch and learn, Andy."

Atlanta moved forward, ignoring her brothers and sisters looks of concern. _What could go wrong? It is just to provoke him and he would not dare hurt her with her family with her._

She started, "Murderer! Get back here."

"Rapist!"

Andy, becoming excited at a challenge, took after Atlanta, "Murderer of a whole city!"

"Coward. Get back here."

Still, he didn't slow down. Atlanta knew that she would have to insult him further to provoke him. So, she decided to further it up by a notch.

"Are you even hearing, what we're saying, stupid moron? Mother killer!"

That slowed him down, Atlanta thought gleefully.

Andy picked up the pace. "Face us, coward. Oh! What did I expect from the son of a slut? Of course, he would be a coward. Must have took after your mother, huh? She wasn't contend with sleeping with one god. She had to seduce two gods at the same time to produce an asshole like you."

Perseus suddenly stopped, his fists clenching. Artemis and Thalia gasped. It was a dirt trick to say that about his mother. Everyone knew that he loved his mother very much.

 _This is not gonna end good,_ Artemis and Thalia thought.

Perseus was the son of both Poseidon and Neptune. Poseidon's love for his mother so strong that when he met her, she saw him as complete. Neither Greek nor Roman only, but both. It was also one of the reasons why he was one of the strongest sons of the sea god.

Andy and Atlanta, successful at their attempts fist-pumped each other. He still hasn't turned to face them but they could see that the words had the intended reaction from him. When they started to speak some more provocative words, he interrupted them.

"What did you say?"

Andy replied for Atlanta, "Don't you have ears? Do I need to repeat? She called your mother a slut as it was who she was. She-"

Andy was interrupted with a loud "ENOUGH" from Perseus.

He quickly turned around. He let loose a wave of power and the tides responded by rushing towards him.

 _So, he is the God of tides. No matter._ Andy thought gleefully at the prospect of the opportunity to fight her hated brother.

"YOU WANT A DUEL, SEA SPAWN? YOU GOT IT!"

"Bring it on, asshole."

* * *

 **Review your response to this please and PM me if you have any ideas.**

 **Hoping to get the next chapter up in a week, bye.**


	4. The Duel

**_Sorry for the long wait. I was busy._** ****

* * *

 _ **4**_

 _(Previously)_

 _Andy was interrupted with a loud "ENOUGH" from Perseus._

 _He quickly turned around. He let loose a wave of power and the tides responded by rushing towards him._

 _So, he is the God of tides. No matter. Andy thought gleefully at the prospect of the opportunity to fight her hated brother._

" _YOU WANT A DUEL, SEA SPAWN? YOU GOT IT!"_

" _Bring it on, asshole."_

* * *

 _14 July, 9018 -04.37_

"Andy, don't!" Artemis stopped Andy.

"Milady, this is my destiny. Besides, he has already accepted for a duel to death."

"Indeed I have, daughter of the sea. Your head will roll today. Not even Percy can stop me now. I have seen to it."

"I don't want your mercy, Perseus. Fight and show me you deserve the title of God of Swordsmanship." Andy readied her sword and shield.

 _04.38. I just need to hold him off for 9 minutes._

"I am ready to kill anyone who brings grief to Percy, like I killed everyone that had brought grief to him. Now, it's your turn." Perseus brought out his hand and his two swords appeared along with tridents' glow etched on his body.

 _Tartarus_. It was the only thing he had done that has brought a warrior's respect from her, besides duelling all Immortals to create the Council of Immortals. He had dueled Tartarus and had brought down the primordial using his grief and anger at his family's death, for which Tartarus was responsible. Andy had nothing but respect for his mother, especially after Lady Thalia had told her stories. So, it pained her to cause harm to Sally's name but it had to be done to make him accept a duel.

The duel of a mortal and an immortal was a rule among immortals since time immemorial. A mortal who has been hurt by the immortal can challenge him/ her to a duel of equal footing. The immortal can die in this duel as his/her immortality is lost for the time of the duel. He/she has to fight like a mortal without the constant feeding of energy from their domains. If he/ she loses the duel, he/ she must give the mortal a favour and/ or accept death. If the mortal lost, it's instant death for him/her. This duel is overseen by a neutral oldest Olympian, Titan or Primordial present. Here, the place was given by de facto to Lady Artemis, although she would be anywhere but here.

"Perseus! She is your sister. You cannot duel her." _Any result is a disaster._

"I will, Lady Artemis. Percy has respect for you. For that, I must listen to you. But I can't. She has hurt Percy too many times."

"And what does Percy think of killing Andy?" Artemis had a feeling that Percy do not want to kill Andy, or he would have done that already. He had many chances.

"He wants to protect her. But she has hurt Percy too many times. I am done letting her hurt him. Besides, he owes me one day more of battle."

Artemis held in a deep breath. _It looks like I'm going to lose my daughter._

"All right, as you both wishes. Place your reason for duel."

"He killed my mother."

"She hurts Percy every time she has the opportunity even though he has done nothing against her."

"NOTHING AGAINST ME? I- "Artemis looked pointedly. Andy stopped talking.

"What powers are allowed by both?"

"My powers and my weapons against his powers and without the support of the domains."

"Acceptable to me."

"Pledge your honour to your deity who may punish you if you forfeit the rules of this duel."

Andy straightened her back and said, "Lady Athena, I pledge to you that I will not forfeit the rules of this duel."

"The Nature Goddess who is the mother of all, I pledge to you to follow the rules of the duel. Otherwise, you should wipe my existence out of this world as my word is my life." Artemis was not surprised. She has only heard rumours of the Great Mother who is greater than the Great Lady Chaos, the creator but Perseus always took oaths in _**Her**_ name.

"Alright. Draw your weapons." Perseus raised his dual swords and Andy raised her sword and shield.

"BEGIN!"

 _04.40_

Perseus attacked with his one sword which Andy blocked with her shield. But already his sword was coming for her sword arm. She blocked it while ramming her shield into his body. It hit him but couldn't push him. They were in a deadlock for a few seconds before Perseus pushed her shield away. This left her open for a second which he used and slashed at her chest. She wasn't wearing armour and the sword made a slash.

Andy hissed in pain, but the wound closed quickly. She smirked. _You're not the only true water user, Perseus._

This surprised Perseus. In his lack of guard, Andy attacked but quickly found out that her offense was lot worse than she had anticipated. Wherever she brought her sword, his sword was there to block it and his other sword rained down blows that she could barely defend.

 _His fighting is similar even though I have never fought him._

Andy tried shifting from defence to offense and vice versa to find that he was at par with her in both.

 _04.45. Have to survive for 2 more minutes._ Andy thought while getting quickly into defensive.

 _I don't think I can survive if he keeps his dual swords. My master, Tidal Lord, give me your blessing to have the strength to defeat this foul beast._

As if her master had heard her prayer, she quickly realised a pattern in Perseus' attacks. While he was good at offense, he put too much effort into attacks thus leaving his body to attacks. She utilised this quickly to her advantage and made a feint. As expected, he put too much weight into it. She quickly attacked his body, another feint knowing that he would protect his body. He moved away but wasn't quick enough to move his swords away. Taking use of a technique Tidal Lord has taught her, she quickly used her sword to make his sword, _Anaklusmos_ fall to ground while ramming with her shield to the other sword, making him fall on the ground, the blow forcing him to cough up some blood.

Everyone including Artemis looked stunned. No one since he had reached his prime has ever managed to make Perseus lose his sword, not including fall on his ass on a duel by just using a weapon in a duel. He was a master in the Duel as well as in weapons, with the only exception being archery which was due to Artemis' curse. It seems Andy was indeed among the best swordsman in this era.

"Well done, little warrior. Well done. Nobody has managed to do this feat before you, not even men and women with thousands of years of experience." Perseus said to Andy. _Fondly,_ Artemis noted. Perseus has risen again taking his sword with him. He has healed.

 _04.46_

"Don't call me 'little warrior', Perseus. Nobody calls me that except my mother and Tidal Lord."

"Oh, Andy. Haven't you realised it yet? I'm Tidal Lord."

"What?" Andy was shocked. _Is it true? He is the Lord of Tides after all._

In her confusion, Perseus quickly attacked. Even though she recovered quickly, it was no match for him. He quickly disarmed her.

"I told you earlier, Andy. Do not let your guard down until your enemy is dead."

Andy was still looking at him in shock. _Tidal Lord was the one to say that to her in her dreams. He trained her in her dreams!_

"Are you really Tidal Lord?" Andy asked hoping that he was just bluffing, yet somehow knowing that it was true. _But how is it possible? I have seen Perseus' memories and yet I have seen only his seizures and his wife._

"Yes, I am. **Amon** gave it to me after I made entire civilizations into tides of blood for my wife, his daughter. Though much to Percy's chagrin."

Artemis was shocked as well as everyone. _He has a wife? Who is this_ _ **Amon**_ _? Which civilizations and why haven't I known about it? I know only about New Athens._

 _04:47 Any second now._ Andy thought, hiding a smirk.

"You haven't defeated me, Perseus. Aren't you forgetting something? About your seizures?"

"How do you know about that? What time is it?"

"04:47, Perseus."

"Oh…" As if on schedule, Perseus screamed aloud as blood started spurting through his shirt and started dripping into the ground. Artemis has never seen him scream that aloud after he has reached his prime. Also, she could see that a flickering image was surrounding him.

 _Mist_ , Artemis realised. _How could I have not seen that?_ Artemis waved her hand and the Mist was removed. Everyone, including Andy, felt pity at the scene before them, though many of them didn't like him. No human, mortal or immortal must suffer this daily.

His clean clothes were an illusion, made by Mist. When they were removed by Artemis, some tattered clothes were present on him. _Must have come here after a great battle. Everyone knows he doesn't wear armour in battle. But where? In Tartarus? Ruby had mentioned other monsters and how they were preparing for attack on Arcadia. Was it the Bactrians?_ Artemis mused.

But what had made them pity him were the wounds that were reopening. And the screams…. Nobody has ever seen him scream like that, even when Tartarus had cut open his forehead into a trident. Well, not everybody has seen _that_ , only the Olympians. The screams reminded everyone of burned people. It may have been true for his case as scorch marks were also coming alive.

Artemis wanted to get help for him but as she was overseeing the match, she had to do what was necessary and not what she wanted.

"Can you stand up, Perseus?"

No reply but screams.

"Can you stand up, Perseus?" _Please don't. I want to help you._

Again, nothing. Artemis sighed.

"I deem you unfit for further duel, Perseus. Andy, you win by the rules of the Duel."

Artemis released a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. _Andy has done the impossible. Now, to avoid a war._

"What is happening to him? Maybe I should call Apollo." As Artemis was about to call her twin brother, Andy stopped her.

"No, milady. Lord Apollo cannot heal him. Nobody can. All his wounds from various wars are reopening. He will be alright within half an hour, maybe even less."

"What do you mean, Apollo cannot? He is the God of Healing, Andy. There's no wound he cannot heal."

"You can try, Milady. But I can assure you, he would not be able to heal him. It's a curse."

"How do you know that? You were never interested in healing."

"You are right, I was never interested in healing. But I can see his memories. I have seen him being cursed."

"How?"

"We're soulmates. Just like you and Lord Apollo." At Artemis' flabbergasted expression, Andy gave a sad smile. "Yeah, it was hard for me to accept too. Now, however pity I feel for him for suffering this much pain, I must kill him. My mother's soul would not rest until then."

As she was about to raise her sword, Artemis stopped her. "Me and the Arcadians aren't on good terms, with how many of them I have killed in my long lifetime. The death of their General in a duel overseen by me would only lead to war. They see him as a God. They would never accept that you won on a fair duel, although how much of it is fair is up to debate."

"There's nothing wrong with using a weakness against an enemy. That's what Lady Athena taught me."

"This was just luck, Andy. Only at a right time. He is your brother, on both sides."

"Are you also agreeing with his actions, just like Dad?"

"You know that I don't. Please, Andy, for me. Do it for me."

"Why do you want him alive so much, My Lady? Do you love him?"

"Of course not. Why would I love him?"

"Then you cannot ask me not to kill him. I would have listened to you if you have said you love him, seeing as that he was your friend in the youth." _So, My Lady do not love him. My only obstacle is lifted._

"As leader of the Hunt, I'm ordering you not to kill him."

Andy looked angry. "Also, as the overseer of this duel, you cannot interfere."

 _Damn, Athena taught her well._ Artemis couldn't say anything.

Seeing no other protest from Artemis, Andy reached Perseus and raised her sword. She took a deep breath. _I am finally going to achieve my goal._

She brought down the sword.

* * *

 **Please review! More reviews, quicker chapters.**


	5. Some truths, the Wolf

**Sorry for the long delay. I had a writer's block as well as out of fighting ideas.**

 **ENjoy!**

* * *

 **5**

 _Previously_

Seeing no other protest from Artemis, Andy reached Perseus and raised her sword. She took a deep breath. _I am finally going to achieve my goal._

 _She brought down the sword._

* * *

 _04.50_

Her sword was met with a spear end.

"Stop Andy."

"What are you doing, Lady Thalia? Why are you stopping me?" Perseus was still writhing on the ground, curled up. _Pathetic._

"You do not want to have to regret this moment, as I have when I accused him of treason against Olympus, against family."

"Why would I regret killing the bastard who killed my mother, my only family? I hate being lusted after by that bastard. He maybe loyal to his family, but he never was to others."

"Still, you cannot kill your family simply because you hate him. If that was the case, our entire family would be killing each other. He was the one who finally stopped our hate for each other. He is the reason our family was living as it is."

"Yes he did that. But does that exempt him from the crimes he did? The killing of my mother? The massacre of New Athens? The killing of the children in New Athens for the crime their parents did? Babes were killed by him only. We were the only ones who saw his brutality. We were forced to watch helpless as we watched their corpses burn, captured by his bloody army."

"Were we harmed in any way, Andy? Even when we fought with New Athenians, we were just captured and then released, without any harm. Yes, he has done cruel things, but he is loyal to family and that includes you too. There is no way in Tartarus he would destroy a family, let alone his sister's."

"You are protecting a madman, Lady Thalia. Just because of your guilt. I am not his sister, despite what others say. My father disowned him the day he raped Lady Annabeth. Are you going to let go the person who raped your little sister?"

"He didn't rape Annabeth."

"Then she lied to us, in front of the God of Truth? What was her aim? To get godhood? She was already offered it in silver platter, years ago and had the choice to become a god any day she wished."

"She didn't lie also."

"Then, what in the bloody hell happened? HE DIDN'T RAPE HER BUT SHE WAS 'DIVINALLY' RAPED? And we are among Gods!" By now, Andy was yelling, her anger knowing no limits. Everything she believed were being questioned. And Lady Thalia, who first told her the story was saying this. Now, of all times.

"We were misguided, Andy. Percy told me this."

"And, you believed HIM? Why would he tell any truth? He,of course, want to play the victim. COWARD."

"PERCY WAS MANY THINGS BUT NEVER A COWARD." Thalia also yelled.

"Then what the bloody hell happened? What are you saying then? DID WE made him the monster he is now?"

Thalia's voice dropped. "It seems so."

"Well, I don't believe it. I won't fall for his lies, like you did. You're misguided by your guilt, Milady. I, for one, know my facts. I acquired it from a reliable source. I made him swear on the River Styx."

"Who told you this untruth?"

"Tidal Lord did, the one who taught me swordsmanship in my dreams. Well, Perseus himself revealed to me as Tidal Lord. Or do you not believe that too?"

"Sarah, your mother was his family, Andy. I don't know how, but she was. He was crying in the cabin for killing her."

"Him, cry? Bah! But he himself told you that he killed my mother. What other proof do you need to leave him to me."

"HE NOT JUST REVEALED TO HAVE KILLED YOUR MOTHER, ANDY. HE SAYS THAT HE KILLED HIS MOTHER, HIS STEPFATHER AND HIS BELOVED SISTER, ANDY. HE BELIEVES IT WITH HIS HEART."

"But, But.. his flaw is personal loyalty. He would have never been able to kill his family. Just like I can't." Andy stammered, lowering her sword.

"Yes, now you're getting it. He believes that he killed his family, including your mother, some woman named Aurelia and countless more. He sees himself as a monster. He has always believed that monsters needed to be put down. That's why he trained you, Andy. To kill him. I'm not saying he is innocent, he's not. But since it's proved that his apparent treason was fake, we must not make another haste decision. One haste decision already turned him against us and filled who punished him with guilt. We...I do not want you to feel guilt, Andy. It's a terrible feeling-we would want to cut our heart out but can't. We wish we never made that mistake, to lose family by our decision." Thalia was in tears by now.

"What do you suggest, Milady?"

"I don't know. He won't tell the truth however we force him to. He hasn't in all these years. He just uses it to distance himself, for whatever reason."

They were at a standstill now, with no idea how to solve the problem.

"Well, I could help." Artemis offered.

"How, My Lady?" Andy asked.

"We could use the Lasso of Hestia on him."

"But they're with the Amazons and Amazons had, since New Athens, withdrawn from the mortal world on Athena's command. Themyscria is impenetrable to all magical forms of transportation except from their patrons. Also, they won't give up the Lasso for anything. They are entrusted with it's safe keeping." Thalia interjected.

"Well, sister, you forget that I'm one of their patron. I can get it from them."

"Then, please, My Lady. Do it. Help me prove if Lady Thalia is right in her assumptions."

"Very well."

Artemis teleported out.

 _04:58_

* * *

Artemis teleported to the Island Kingdom of Amazons, Themyscira. More precisely, to the the throne room. The teleportation triggered the defense systems in the island. Guards immediately rushed to the throne room, intent on finding the intruder and putting him/ her down. They were surprised to see someone impersonated as their patron, Lady Artemis.

"Who are you?" One of the guards asked, seemingly the Captain of the Queen's Guard.

"I am Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Wilderness, Archery, Moon and Maidens."

"No, you're not. Our sources tell us that Lady Artemis is on the other side of the world."

"Do you question me, mortal?"

"Yes, I do. My duty is to protect the Queen and the Kingdom. I will attack anyone who comes in my way of duty and you're doing just that. Come to your true form, sorceress."

"You dare question me? There is punishment for that." Artemis threatened.

"I do not fear your punishment, sorceress. Come back to your true form and you may live."

"So be it, mortal."

Artemis quickly made her bow appear. Seemingly out of nowhere, arrows came to her hands as she started firing them precisely, not one shot missing. Soon, all the guards except the Captain were down on their knees, having received three arrows to the both the thighs, groaning in pain.

The Captain growled and pulled out her battle axe. Artemis quickly fired another arrow, but the captain deflected it with her battle axe. She quickly reached Artemis and raised her battle axe to crack open her opponent's skull but was hampered by a kick to the gut that send her flying through the air and crashing into a wall, then sliding down. Blood started trickling down her uniform from her nose and mouth.

She growled and quickly got up, cleaning the blood from her nose. Artemis quickly loaded another arrow and was about to fire ,while the Captain was moving towards Artemis, when she was distracted by a voice calling out her name.

"Artemis! Stand down."

"You dare command a goddess, Queen Hylla?" Artemis roared and moved the arrow towards the Queen who had dared to command her.

Seeing her Queen being threatened, the Captain quickly stood in front of the Queen, ready to take the arrow meant for her Queen.

"My lady, Artemis! Please put down your arrow. The Queen hasn't ordered you, my lady." A young woman spoke out, standing beside the Queen.

"What do you mean, Princess Diana? Do you also side with the Queen and want to face my wrath?"

"Don't threaten the Princess or the Queen, sorceress. Face me." The captain roared, while clapping her bracelets against each other, her battle axe long forgotten.

"The punishment for your outrage is death." Artemis let loose the arrow but was blocked by the bracelets, made of celestial bronze.

Raged by the arrogance of the mortal, Artemis started firing arrow after another all the while the Captain blocked it. Princess Diana, a girl really, moved between the duo.

"Move back, princess. I shall teach this mortal a lesson for trying to capture a goddess. After that, I'm killing the Queen for her thought of even commanding me."

At the same time, the Captain roared, "Move back, Princess."

Princess Diana put her hands in air towards them both and yelled, "WOULD BOTH OF YOU JUST LISTEN FOR A SECOND?"

"You dare? Dare command me?" Artemis loaded an arrow, this time facing the Princess.

"I do not command you, My Lady. How could I? I pray to you everyday. I would never even think of commanding you. But I want to stop you from making a mistake."

"And, Pray what mistake would that be? Killing this mortal for defying me? Kill Queen Hylla for commanding me?"

"Both, My Lady." When Artemis tried to argue, the Princess turned to the Captain, showing her back to the goddess. It was incredibly rude for a mortal to show their backs to gods. And the only mortal to have done this and survived was the General of Arcadia. Well, his very existence is a challenge to the Gods.

"Artemis!" Things started to fall into place in Artemis' mind while the Captain stood at attention, for her name was called by the Princess, a royalty. "This is Lady Artemis, our patron. Information just came that Lady Artemis had just teleported to Themyscira."

Hearing this information, the Captain now know to be Artemis' namesake paled. But she resolved herself and stood in attention, then gave a deep bow to the goddess.

"I'm ready to take my punishment, Lady Artemis."

Artemis sighed. "There is no need for that."

"But I took arms against you." Sometimes, humans and their devotions surprised Artemis. This was one of those times. _My prejudice get the best of me most of the time, even after all this millennia._

"For protecting your kingdom, against intruders. You have done your job very well, Artemis. Go tend to the other guards. I want a personal audience with the Queen."

"As you wish, My Lady."

As Artemis moved about to tend to the guards, Queen Hylla asked the goddess, "May Diana also be be present during our audience, My lady?"

"I do not see why not. Let's go to your chambers, Queen Hylla."

* * *

"What do owe the visit of the great Lady Artemis?" Queen Hylla asked, sitting on her royal lounge.

"My Queen, don't respect My Lady." Princess Diana interjected, afraid of the goddess' wrath.

"It's alright, Diana. Though I would like very much to know the reason for your displeasure towards me."

"You really don't know? Or are you just acting?"

"My Queen, please do not provoke Lady Artemis. She didn't do anything wrong. I can't lose you too, not after my mother's death."

"No I really don't know, Queen Hylla. I would like to know and if possible, rectify my wrong against you."

"There's nothing you can do to rectify your 'wrong' as you call it. I would say, your partiality towards that madman."

"Which madman, My Queen? Lady Artemis is impartial. And most certainly not partial towards any man." Diana asked.

"You have not seen him yet, Diana. He is 'Lord' Perseus, General of Arcadia. As if that devil's bastard can be called anything but 'Lord'."

"You're referring to New Athens." Artemis quickly figured out. The Queen's sister, Queen Reyna had been the last and the most beloved Queen of New Athens, before it was burned to the ground by the Arcadians and their then King and General, Perseus. Reyna had been killed by Perseus defending the children of the city. Or so they were told.

"Of course. See the goddess has figured it out." Hylla said sarcastically.

"Mind your tongue, Hylla. I would let this insult slide for you're like a mother to my most favored worshiper, Diana. How exactly did I wrong you? How did I favor Perseus?"

"I don't care that you're a goddess or you can kill me with just a thought. How dare you come here after what you did in New Athens and expect patronage from me? I did not say anything at the throne room because most of the Amazons still pray to you. I did not want to insult their patron in front of them."

"And now, you can in front of me?"

"I did this for you, Diana. I want you to know that the Gods can be prayed upon, but never be relied upon as allies. They have all that power but they're unable to use it unless it's of their size. They cannot interfere in mortal world. But they want us mortals to fight their battles for them while they will not do so, saying that it is beneath them. You should never trust a God or anyone for that matter, except your sisters."

"But shouldn't you be angry at Lord Perseus? Why angry at Lady Artemis? What did she do wrong?"

"Why are you calling that bastard Lord?"

"For he has stopped all the immortal wars. For he has prevented the unnecessary shedding of my sisters' blood. He deserve the title despite his many mistakes."

Artemis now wanting to know her crime, asked Hylla, "What did I do? You know that I cannot interfere in mortal wars or use my powers except as a fighter. But still I led my Hunt towards a battle they were bound to lose, for I too wanted the city to survive."

"And what did your Hunt do? Get captured and watched as my sister was burned alive along with the children? Huh? You're the greatest archer the world has ever seen. At the very least, you could have killed the bastard that burned my sister?"

"You know the facts only partially, Hylla. Queen Reyna was burned by Perseus, yes. But they were not for protecting the children, but for insulting his country and his people. She was burned even before we got there to protect the City."

"And what about you killing that bastard, huh? You weren't captured."

"I wasn't captured but I was threatened that the Hunt would be raped if I raised a single arrow on them. They knew how to subdue me."

"You're just making up the stories to protect your lover."

"LOVER?"

"Oh, please. Don't act so indignant. I know that you love him and he loves you. It is easy to see in broad daylight, even before he turned rogue."

"Queen Hylla, I do not love him." _I did. But he loved me?_

"Whatever. Know this-I would be the one to end your lover's life. But I'm afraid there's a large queue for his death."

"Like I care."

"Now, why are you here? The sooner you get out of my sight, the better."

"I want the Lasso of Hestia to know the truth about something." _Better not to say on who._

" _Oh, Artemis. You still love him. You're too prideful to see past his mistakes and see the goodness still in him, see that he is just misunderstood." Diana jeered._

"I do not see why not, but bring it back here after it's use. Just on curiosity, who is the unhappy one to have lied to the Lady of Hunt?"

 _What should I do? Tell her the truth? Then again, why should I care what will happen to him? I do not love him and that's the truth. He has killed children and innocents. There's no forgiveness for that. I should at least tell the truth to her, if not for protecting her sister, for becoming allies._

"I need to derive the truth from Perseus."

"HE HAS BEEN CAPTURED? But that is almost impossible. Even the Gods themselves couldn't do it." Hylla said in surprise.

"Not captured, but temporarily paralyzed in a Duel."

"He is paralyzed? That is good. Beaten in his own damn game. But who did it? You would not do it, even if you're capable of it. Only one capable of doing it, that comes to my mind, is Lord Poseidon's daughter. After me, she has the greatest reason to kill that bastard. Alas! I cannot do see him being murdered. I cannot leave Themyscira."

Hylla turned to Diana, "Diana, go bring the Lasso of Hestia."

* * *

 _05.10_

Artemis teleported in with the Lasso of Hestia. She gave it to Andy.

"Beware, Andy. You can ring out of the truth from him, but killing him while he is bound by the Lasso is forbidden. Aunt Hestia herself will take weapon to prevent the abuse of her Lasso. If you want to kill him, release him and then kill him."

 _What happened to My Lady that she is willing to see him being killed?_

Andy took the Lasso and bound it to his still writhing hands, loosely. _He is not going anywhere for more than 10 minutes._

"Tell me the truth, Perseus. Who killed my mother, Sarah?"

"I...I did."

Andy's rage knew no distinction. She turned to Thalia. "See, he killed her. That is the truth."

"Wait, Andy. The Lasso forces the captive to say what he believes to have done. Let me demonstrate."

She turned to Perseus. "Who killed your family?"

"I...I killed them."

"See, what I said is also Truth."

"How do we know which is the truth that matters?"

"Let me ask." Artemis came forward. _This is the minute of truth. This will decide what I will do next. Kill him or love him. No more lies. No more covers._

"Why did you kill Andy's mother?"

"Because... Be... Because she asked me to." Perseus gasped out, the Lasso burning him and forcing to say the truth.

Everyone who heard it gasped.

"No, No, No, you're lying." Andy cried. For the first time, after being awoken today, she felt fear. True Fear. _Did I try to kill my only living brother? No, that can't be true. He is supposed to be evil. Not good. I will ask my mother myself._

"I have heard that you have my Uncle's permission to talk to the Dead. Bring me my mother's spirit."

"It...It is forbidden by the...the Morai. I have... have tried to talk to my family, but it will awaken the Huntress of Fate. I have defied Fate too many times. Next time, I will die and there will be not anyone to protect you from _Him._ "

"I DON'T CARE! I command you to summon my mother's spirit."

 _05.15_

Perseus raised his writhing hand and began to chant in Speaker's Language. Only Artemis understood this because she was the Goddess of Hunt and Wilderness.

" _I, Perseus Theseus Jackson, husband of Aurelia by the most ancient of wedding, God of Magic, Endurance and Tides, Tidal Lord, hereby summon you Sarah Jackson, born on 17_ _th_ _August, 1995 and died on 17_ _th_ _August, 2035 from the realm of death to the mortal realm of Ephinur."_

Then, Perseus' hand again dropped to the ground writhing.

A mist screen started to appear, facing Andy. It was a translucent screen, not an opaque one. The screen soon gave the water the form of a face. The mist screen soon gave rise to the form of a woman's face that Thalia had known in her youth and one Andy has no memory of seeing. Her brown eyes were sparkling, showing motherly concern. She was middle-aged. Her dark hair was thrown on her shoulders.

Thalia hesitantly asked, "Sally?"

The woman laughed. "No, my dear. I am Sarah. It is interesting to know that I resemble so much of her. She was my aunt. My mother's twin sister. Now, who summoned me?" The woman seemed to look around but finally landed on Andy.

"Andy, my dear daughter. How are you? My, my you have grown much, my dear. Come on, dear, don't be angry at me."

Andy was very much surprised to hear her mother's voice. She had thought that she would not hear her again.

"I am not angry at you, mom. But why did you ask your murderer to protect me?"

"Who? Why would I ask that beast to protect you?"

"Perseus, mom."

"Perseus killed me? Ha! As if that man can kill anyone unless it's necessary. Where is he, Andy? I hope he is still alive."

"But, mom, he himself said that he killed you. "

"It was Lycaon, my dear. The Werewolf king in the North. He gained my trust and found a way around the barrier's Percy had put up to protect you and me. He bit me and Percy. But eventually, Percy managed to make him flee. I was turning into a werewolf. I asked him to kill me so that my daughter wouldn't have a werewolf as her mother. I was positive that Percy could reach an antidote before he is turned."

"But, but...He raped Lady Annabeth. He is supposed to be evil, not good."

"My dear, he didn't rape Annabeth. He didn't commit treason against Olympus. He was tired of all the fighting he had to do because of the petty disputes of the Immortals. He has started on trying to Duel each Immortal he could find, to force them to solve their problems within themselves and not try to begin war which would cause death of children of both sides. God only know how many times I have to patch him up after each battle. He was a gruesome mess. Each time."

 _What was I about to do?_

"But did Lady Annabeth lie, then? I will kill her if she lied. She made me hate my loving brother."

"She didn't lie also, Andy. Both of them weren't at fault. The Gods and the demigods were duped by Hecate's magic."

"Lady Hecate? Why would she do that? How many of her sons and daughters had he protected during the Olympic Wars?"

"She was cheated by someone she held very close to her heart,my child. It made her very angry after it was revealed by Percy that she was cheated. But I had already told you too much. It's Percy's tale to tell."

"My time to go is here, my child. Trust only Perseus. I see that he has arranged you to be accepted into the Hunt. Trust your brother and sisters, only. They are the only ones who will have your back in any situations. God knows what future would he had if he was supported by at least one of his friends. After all, blood is thicker than water."

"Good bye, Andy."

The mist screen disappeared and left Andy with more questions that before. But one thing was clear to her. Someone wanted Perseus, her brother, to be isolated. Perseus wasn't the enemy. Whoever forced her to hate her brother, his/her head will roll when she know who it is. She will make sure of it.

 _05.17_

 _Time to know whose head will roll._

"Perseus, who duped all into isolating you?"

" _A...Amon._ Lord of the Dark realm. Aurelia's father. That's the only reason I didn't kill that bastard."

Artemis who was hearing all this, feared the answer of the next question.

"Who is Aurelia? Your lover?"

"She was my wife, before my Wolf side killed her. I honor the promise I gave her to this day."

Artemis was surprised. And at the same time, disgustingly to herself, happy at her death.

Artemis asked, "What promise?"

"That I will soon join her in Void. I court battles every day. I do not wear armour in hope that some stray arrow will kill me. But it is impossible with Lucifer's curse."

"What about me? I'm your only family. Yes, I have tried to kill you, but you knew it was a misunderstanding."

"You don't need were already capable of surviving on your own. I had already shown you a way and a home, with Lady Artemis and I trust her. _He_ is imprisoned. My job to protect you was over."

 _05.18_

"But I need to get to know my brother now that I know the truth." Unknowingly, Andy loosened the Lasso.

05.19

" _Oh, you will get to know me better. When all of your heads rolls._ " Perseus said, while untying the Lasso from his hands. After untying the Lasso, he stood up. He was a horrific sight. No one would recognize him as the man who had been writhing on the ground, just minutes ago. A mixture of wolf and man. His wounds have healed due to the water in air. His snout was black while his torso was human. His hands had claws while he stood up on his human legs. He let out a howl and looked at the Hunt, each and everyone pointedly, finally his gaze resting on Artemis.

"Damn! His Wolf side has taken over." Andy said, taking her sword and shield.

"He recognizes everyone, right?" Thalia asked taking up her spear and shield.

"He only cares about killing everyone in sight. He killed his wife the last time anyone was near him while he transforms. He will spare only one. She is..." She was interrupted as he brought down the battle axe he has summoned, onto the ground, creating shock waves. Everyone was thrown apart from it. Andy and Thalia took the most brutal shock, throwing them into sea. Artemis and the rest were thrown to the ground.

He let out a victorious howl and turned to Artemis.

" _At last, Artemis! We're here,.."_ He was interrupted as Thalia had thrown her spear, fearing for Artemis' life. The voice was eerily similar like Lycaon's. The spear struck true. And the Wolf let out a tremendous roar in pain. It turned to Thalia with narrowed eyes.

"Oh! Oh!" Thalia was thrown up into the sky by the sea. Andy was raised a very few meters but she maintained her control over sea and landed quickly into her element. Andy quickly threw some water spears on him but it had no effect. By now, Artemis and her hunters had also taken up weapons. They started firing arrows but they also were useless against him. He quickly put up a shield with magic that deflected all the arrows and the water spears.

He was thrown onto the ground by a lightning thrown by still airborne Thalia, a lightning capable of making Gods stumble. One of his hand was scorched by the lightning. And in pain, he lost unconsciousness. Still in air, Thalia smirked.

"Kelp Head never could take lightning."

"This isn't over, Lady Thalia." Andy said. Only she knew his strength and what he is capable of.

"What do you mean, Andy? He is still unconscious. How much does this state longs?"

"Only 10 minutes. But you should understand, My Lady. It isn't the time of transition. He is capable of much damage in any form. It's his reasons for fighting. His restraint. From what I know, Wolf doesn't have Perseus' restraint during fighting."

By this time, Perseus have risen.

"Impossible, he should have stayed down for an hour."

"He is the God of Endurance, My lady." Andy noted that he was again looking at Artemis with some indescribable emotion, like his world just became complete.

" _Phoebe Artemis, as he had bound to that demon's daughter in the most ancient of weddings, I hereby bound myself to you. I know you will marry me. Say the words, Artemis and we can at last be at peace. No more wars, no more prophecies. No more Annabeth. Say the words."_

Artemis was stunned. This was the last thing she expected him to do.

Artemis composed herself and raised her bow. _No one have survived after making such a proposal to me. He should die._

" _You want to shoot me and declare your love for me? What do they call this in his time? Tough love? Shoot me, Love and let us be married."_

Artemis let the arrow and go and saw that it hit his heart. But he was still smiling.

" _Now, we are married. Let's go, My Love. I will build a palace for you."_

Before Artemis could shoot another arrow, Thalia had already shot a Godly arrow, piercing his left thigh.

Perseus turned toward Thalia and growled, "Pests." He made a motion with his claws and every molecule of water became tiny spears and shot them in Thalia's direction. Thalia could only raise her shield in time but some passed her shield and hit her, critically damaging her. She hasn't seen such mastery of water never in her life.

Andy quickly reached Thalia and looked at her. She was bleeding profusely. _She will live, but she need to do something. This is soon to become a battle field of Gods._

"My Lady, you have to transport everyone off this forest to someplace safe."

"We...we can still fight him."

"You haven't seen what I have seen. He has seen Artemis, his whole world. He sees her as his mate. He sees everyone else as a threat to her. He will kill anyone who stands in front of him, be it even me, to protect her, oaths be damned."

Thalia nodded and transported everyone of the Hunt to their camp two kilometers south.

"Now, call every Olympians who can come to battle, My Lady."

"Wh..What? He can't be that powerful."

"My lady, he is a water user as well as the God of magic _._ He can take down Primordials while angry, especially with his powers and skill with the sword.. And believe me, My Lady, he is very angry in this form."

"Ho..how do you know water users?"

"That isn't important now. Call others or we have to see Artemis being raped."

"Okay." Thalia mentally called her family.

" _My Love, Why do you reject me? I can do anything to prove to you that I love you."_

"I don't care, monster."

" _Is it the scars? Or the wolf form? I can come on my human form, My Love."_

Perseus began changing and quickly transformed to human.

However she tried to stop it, Artemis' breath clutched in her throat, every time she saw him. He looked like the last time she had seen him at the Council, if not a bit more scarred. He was wearing a plain green shirt and black trousers. The sun's rays reflected off his sea-green eyes. But they were no longer the care-free eyes of a laid back boy. No, they were the eyes of a warrior, cold and merciless with no mercy. But they also held weariness, an expression she had seen in people who could not get enough sleep. The eyes that once held much mirth and made her knees buckle has been changed into a poisonous green and a sense of indifference in their depth that made her cry in the inside, for reasons she doesn't know. She remembers now how his eyes changed into these eyes when he was going to battle, like he had become a new person. But that change when he finishes his battles and he was back to his normal self. But now... He only has that cold persona, not the youthful boy she once remembered. She ripped her eyes from his and stared at his face.

He was very much like Poseidon. Shoulder length jet black hair and broad shoulders. Artemis had the feeling that if Poseidon changed into his 28-year form, both of them would have been thought of as twins. But there were differences too. His jet back hair had a silvery-grey streak along the line. A remainder of her greatest shame- lifting the sky off her shoulder so that she could defeat Atlas. His chiseled face and strong jaw was still present. His thick beard was like a black outline on his jaw. Artemis could say that many women including goddesses would have called him beautiful. His throat was dark like the night for some unknown reason.

But the stark difference between the old Percy and the new Perseus was also present in his face. Scars from Gods-know-how many-battles adorned his face. They were numerous and there were no place on his face where there wasn't a scar. A scar running from his eyebrow down to the tip of the side of his left eye, not damaging the eye was the most prominent one among the scars. Besides the trident that had been curved on his fore head, where his eyes meet, of course. That was one mark that she had seen, with her own eyes, been placed on his body. The trident was curved there with a Stygian iron sword, Tartarus' sword.

* * *

 _(FLASHBACK) \- DURING THE WAR OF MONSTERS_

 _She was watching the battle of one of the strongest primordial and the strongest demigod Olympus could offer, with fear. The battle was in Tartarus. So, naturally Tartarus had the home advantage and he was making the most of it. Tartarus had set up an Iris-connection so that the Olympians could watch their hero fall. Why the hell had Percy gone alone to Tartarus and challenged the primordial to a duel? She didn't know and she only hoped that she could see him alive to even ask him that. She didn't want him to die. She wanted him to live, even though she would be crying every moment he lived with_ _ **her.**_ _He deserved a normal life; after all he had suffered and sacrificed for their family._

 _She was cut short out of her concerned thoughts by a scream from the screen showing the battle. Tartarus had just given a bone-crushing kick to his spine and Percy had dropped Riptide. He was on his knees and he was screaming due to the pain. But he was not crying. He just screamed due to the pain but no tears were coming from him. Tartarus was watching his screams with a sadistic smile._

" _Well, Perseus. At least show the audience some tears. They would be delighted to see that, don't they?" She wanted to go there and strangle him herself. But even if she could reach him, he was a primordial and she was just a goddess. She didn't have Percy's skills with sword and as she was immortal, she could not stand against him in terms of power. Percy got this challenge only because Tartarus could not use his powers against a mortal. She has never felt more useless. Seeing her friend and in her mind, lover getting killed and she could not do anything about it._

" _No? Well, Perseus! That is plain rude. Well, I will not punish you as you would soon find yourself in the underworld and you were a good fight. But how would the judges know that you are a Son of Poseidon? Hm, well how about we mark you as one? Sounds good? With Poseidon's symbols on you, there would be no doubt. It is the least I could do and plus, it is good manners to help someone."_

 _She was horror-struck. She had thought that he will just kill Percy. But, no-he has to send a message of fear across the demigods by scarring their beloved hero. She watched crying, along with other goddesses and Poseidon-other gods were simply starring, too much shocked., as Tartarus picked his sword-Stygian iron and brought the sword on the kneeling demigod's palm and began to curve a trident, deep. Blood poured out, profusely and Percy's scream mixed with Tartarus' maniac laughing. He repeated this on the other palm too._

 _He then pulled on the screaming demigod's hair and exposed his face to the Olympians. Strangely, he has not shed any tears but his eyes showed that he had reached his breaking point, but still held defiance. Tartarus again raised his sword and curved the trident on Percy's forehead. Poseidon sobbed as his sacred symbol was being inscribed onto his favorite son's forehead. Blood again gushed out in massive proportions. She expected his scream again but didn't receive any. She looked deep into his eyes but they seemed not to be looking at them. She followed his gaze and found Riptide. What is he planning? The sword was not within his reach. It was... But before she could complete her thoughts, Tartarus moved away from him and pushed Percy towards the screen, blood still gushing out of the red trident on his fore-head._

" _Behold Olympus, your mightiest hero and your strongest weapon! Watch as he attains his death." Tartarus began to prepare to swing his sword to cleave-off the boy's head. She could see that Percy was reaching for his sword but it was too far away. She also saw that Percy was muttering something and concentrating very much, by the way his blood soaked eyebrows were scrunched up. As she awaited the sword to come down and end his life, suddenly Riptide flew towards Percy's hand and he brought it to block Tartarus' sword. The swords clashed. Tartarus was so surprised, as was she, that he didn't raise his sword to defend against Percy's attacks. Percy used this distraction effectively. He disarmed him and sent a kick to his chest. The sword was at Percy's foot and Tartarus half a meter from him._

 _This began the events that led to the defeat of Tartarus and the end of War of Monsters. It was also the beginning of the history of the Council of Immortals._

* * *

Artemis shook her head and once again focused her gaze upon the man . He was swirling Anaklusmos in his hands.

He whispered, but she heard. _"Well, if you don't become mine willingly, I will take what is mine by force."_

 _Perseus, it's your show now._

 _Of course, Wolf. I live for this._

* * *

 **In the hidden realm of Kandar**

Chains began unbuckling. A woman raised to her feet, throwing her shackles to the ground.

" _Time to die, Perseus, once I cross to your realm."_

* * *

 **Anyone with knowledge of fighting are requested to pm me. It would help me to write the next chapter quickly.**

 **As always, review and pm me any ideas.**


End file.
